Hide and Seeker
by Stupid Muggles
Summary: Draco Malfoy is in trouble. He abandoned the dark lord. Now, his Father wants to do more than punish him. Malfoy, left to defend himself, is offered help by the most unlikely. Hermione Granger.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: NO, I sadly do own the rights to the Harry Potter series, if I did, I'd be swimming in cash, not water.

A/N: Okay, so this is the first fanfiction I'm putting up. So be gentle! Reviews and what not are highly appreciated!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Meeting.<strong>

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, is DEAD!"

"Honey! We're finally safe!"

"HARRY POTTER! OUR HERO!"

"Glen! You don't have to hide anymore!"

Screams, cries, and tears of victory filled the streets of Diagon Alley as news of 'You-Know-Who', well screw it, VOLDEMORT'S death erupted.

***Hermione POV***

"Oh Ginny, make is stop, they're giving me a headache." I couldn't stand this nonsense, yeah Voldemort was dead, but c'mon it happened weeks ago! "How are people just finding out now, Gin?" I let my head fall into my hands.

"Hermione, people are still coming out of hiding, and well, ah, okay! Okay! I'm over it as well. Harry can't even leave the house because of this. It's like we had nothing to do with any of it!" she sighed.

Her and Harry were back on, well more than on really, Harry proposed to her the minute he stepped through the door of the burrow the night we got home from the war, to Mrs Weasley's delight, wedding plans were already full steam ahead.

"Can we please go then?"

I didn't hear her reply, just the squeak of the chair across the floorboards as Ginny stood, she grabbed my arm and lifted me up. I looked at her, we both sighed. The Leaky Cauldron was usually empty, but tonight all tables, chairs and even the floor were littered with drunken people.

As we carefully stepped around people, careful not to knee anyone in their heads, we walked to the door. Just as Ginny reached for the door handle, the door slammed open, catching Gin off guard, she stumbled into me, nearly knocking me over.

"Hey watch it!" Ginny squealed.

"HAVENT YOU HEARD? THE DEVIL IS DEAD!" the drunken male got in Ginny's face, spitting all over her.

"Aw, c'mon Gin, let's get outta here." We pushed our way through the door, almost slipping on spilt butterbeer into the unpopulated street.

We apparated back to the burrow, hoping dinner was almost ready, and that all was quiet.

"Mum! We're home!" Ginny cried out. We walked through the open door, into the kitchen, where Mrs Weasley was cooking.

"Oh, Ginny dear! Welcome home, go and fetch Ronald would you?" she nodded her head towards the stairs, rolling her eyes as she did.

"No, I'll do that Gin, you go check on Harry." I gave Mrs Weasley a quick smile, and headed for the stairs. Ginny stopped me.

"Are you sure 'Mione?" she hesitated.

"Of course silly!" I glared at her, she frowned, but continued to walk to where Harry was laying on the couch.

As I walked up the stairs I realized how stupid it was for me to be doing this. _Oh fuck. I really should've just let Ginny come up. I am SO not in the mood for this._

I knocked on Ron's door, expecting an answer. "Ronald?" I slightly opened the door, regretting it instantly.

There he was, on his bed, with Lavender Brown on top of him, eating his face. I gently closed the door, wishing I never saw what I saw. Ron was meant to be mine, I mean, he was for a little while, until he claimed that he still had feelings for…_ That Bitch!_ Why was I so mad? He led me on, cheated on me, claimed he 'loved me' then left… _FOR HER? _Okay, it was irrational for me to still be mad; I mean it was like a one week relationship! But, I thought he was my 'ever after'. _Why does he have to bring her here, and just… rub it in my face like that!_

"Oh, hey Hermione. Is dinner ready?" Ron had opened the door, and was looking weirdly at me, like I was some sort of creeper.

_Me, creeper? Oh Ronald Weasley, you had another thing coming for you if you continued to stare at me like that! And, look at her, just staring down at me like I'm the stalkerish ex-girlfriend, WHICH IM NOT!_

"Oh, ah, yeah." I hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Mrs Weasley, I've got somewhere to be, sorry!"

I quickly left the house, hearing "Ronald! What did you do this time? Lavender? When did you get here?" I apparated to Diagon Alley, away from him.

I walked through the snow, towards the Leaky Cauldron. I would stay here for a few nights until I could get to Gringotts. Harry was helping me buy an apartment, to get out of the Weasley's house after my parents sudden death. As soon as my inheritance came in, I was paying him back.

I entered into the warm room, and approached the counter.

"Just a room thanks."

"How many nights?" he asked without looking up.

"Just two."

"That'll be 6 galleons and 11 sickles." I gave him the money.

"Room 36. Here's your key." He handed me a small silver key.

"Thanks."

I walked up the stairs, taking my time, not really paying attention. Just as I reached the first floor landing, and went to turn, someone crashed into me, knocking me completely over. Gasping, I propped myself up, ready to yell at whoever it was. Lifting my head, all I could see was white-blonde hair, pale skin and bright blue eyes.

_What?...How?...No. He was gone. He vanished! He shouldn't be here!_

"Malfoy?"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Firstly I want to Thank my two first reviewers! (TheRoadToTheLake) and (tripleloopx).  
>For the others, Here's your next indulgence, I tried to make it as long as I could in one night, but sleepiness out won me.<p>

**Chapter Two: Unwanted Visitor.**

***Draco POV***

_Shit! Shit! Shit! _Without thinking too much, I ran. _Who the hell was that? _I didn't see a face, I didn't recognise the voice. But it didn't matter, _they_ _knew me._ What if they were the bloodthirsty death eaters that were looking for me? _I'm fucking dead!_

I jumped quicker than I should down the stairs, almost falling on the bartender waltzing by.

"Move it Idiot!" I didn't look back at his reaction when I ran.

I saw my escape. All I had to do was get to the door, and apparate, as long as I didn't get caught. _C'mon Draco, I can do this. Just get to the door! _ I almost knocked more people over, but I didn't care. I needed to get the hell outta here before I was dead meat.

"Malfoy!"

They were close! _Fuck! Fuck! FUCK!_ I slammed open the door, _where the fuck can I go? Think! _

"Malfoy!"

I spun around, and pushed the attacker down.

"Malfoy! Bloody hell! What is wrong with you!" _Wait, I- I- IT'S…_

"Granger?" I bent down, pulled her up and dragged her around to the side of the Leaky Cauldron, ignoring her complaints. When we were safe I let go.

"-and how dare you touch me like that! I mean, I'm a girl for one, I'm going to have bruises in the morning, and how dare you-"

"Shut up!" I glared at her.

"Or what Malfoy? What are you going to do? Push me down again?"

She was up against the wall, breathing heavily after chasing me. I laughed, _I could've been dead by now!_

"Malfoy! How dare you laugh at a time like this!" She stepped toward me, trying to be intimidating I guess.

"Will you stop saying my name! They'll hear!" I pulled her arm, moving further away from the openness of the street.

"Ouch! Malfoy let go of me!" I let go, glaring at her more intently.

I looked away from her, and leaned against the opposite wall propping one foot up. I couldn't leave just yet; they could be in there searching for me.

"Malfoy, who are looking for you?" She was staring at me, with a questioning look on her face.

"Don't you listen Mudblood? Don't. Say. My. Name." I took three steps toward her, making her move closer to the wall.

She cowered in front of me. Typical, little Miss Golden Girl, afraid. _Not so brave after all are we?_ Suddenly, she winced and clutched are forearm.

"Granger you're bleeding." I stepped away from her, leaning back against the wall.

"Yeah, no thanks to you. Now, answer my question." She took the scarf she was wearing and wrapped it around her arm.

"That won't help." I said, pointing to her arm. The blood was already seeping through. "Go inside and fix it."

"Not until you answer me."

"That's none of your business Mudblood."

"Using old comebacks I see, Ferret." She looked hurt. Good.

"Whatever, Granger. Take care of that-" I pointed to her arm again, which was now dripping filthy blood onto the floor. "-before you drop dead. No wait, stay, I wouldn't care either way."

I took a few steps towards the street, if they were here, they would've found me.

"Who are you hiding from Malfoy? I mean, Voldemort's dead. And well-"

"Are you fucking trying to kill me or something? Would you like to be killed right here, right now?" I was right up against her, my hand against her mouth. _This better fucking keep her from talking. stupid, filthy, mudblood trying to get me killed._

She shoved me back, like an inch or two. _Weak._

"That is the _last_ time you will touch me, you-you-"

Her face began to change, she went paler, her eyes fluttered, and she begin to fall. _FUCK! _I flung my arms out to catch her, breaking her fall. _The fuck is wrong with her?_

"Granger! Granger!" I was gently shaking her, but she wasn't waking up. I looked towards her arm. _FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!_

There was blood everywhere. I was surprised she didn't pass out earlier.

"Hermione! Wake up!" Still nothing.

_Bloody Fucking Hell. _I pulled out my wand, which was stuck in my boot, and said a quick spell, which gave me my black robe. _This better fucking help me keep hidden. _

I lifted Herm-Granger into my arms, _Fucking filthy mudblood-blood all over me, _and apparated to St. Mungo's Hospital.

When I arrived there, it was mayhem. Nurses, Wizards and Witches were everywhere, yet no one was really rushing. When an old-grey haired nurse spotted us, she ran over.

"What has happened dear? Is she hurt?" She looked at me quizzically.

"Of course she's hurt! Why else would we be here?"

The hood of my cloak was just over my face, so I could see them, but they couldn't really see me, or tell who I was.

"Of course my dear, this way!" She waddled of, so I followed.

We passed all sorts of people, they all looked tired, like they hadn't slept in days. _Idiots. Just go home and freaking sleep. It's not like this floor was for deathly ill patients. Fuck._

"Right in here Hun, I'll go get a doctor." Just like that, she was waddling off again.

I looked around, it was a private room. I walked over to the bed and laid Granger down. She didn't look good. Turning around, I walked over to the one window there was, and put the shades down. It was hot in here, so I removed my cloak, and threw it over the back of the chair. _Fucking Granger, getting me into shit like this._ I sat, waiting for the nurse to come back. _They fucking like to take their fucking time don't they, she could be fucking dying and they don't even care! I don't care! Good! Nobody cares then! _I walked over towards the door, to see why it was taking them so long, when I saw 4 hooded men walking towards the room. _FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! IM FUCKING DEAD! FUCKING HELL GRANGER WAKE THE FUCK UP! _ I closed the door, shut the blind, and put a spell on the door so it wouldn't open to anybody but me.

I walked across to Hermione. _Wait what? I just didn't fuck Draco! You're losing it! _She didn't look good. I looked over my shoulder, there was a tray with a stitching kit on it. _Right Man, I can do this, it can't be that hard can it?_ Just as I was able to pick up the needle, Someone banged on the door, I heard a mumbled counter curse, and the door flew open. I spun, but didn't see any hooded figures.

"Sir, I will have to ask you to leave-"

"NO! I can't leave her, I-" _You can't leave her? Fuck Draco, I'm Getting sick in the head._

"Are you her boyfriend or…" The doctor continued, he was old, but didn't seem as smart as most of the doctors here.

"Yeah, I'm her boyfriend. Please, just fix her so we can get outta here. I don't like hospitals." I walked back to the door and closed it.

"I'll be as quick as I can be. So how did this happen?" he was unwrapping the scarf from her arm, at least the blood was drying.

"Ah, she fell." I was starting to feel sick. It was a deep gash, right along her forearm.

"Fell how, and fell where?" He had his glasses to the tip of his nose, and was applying all sorts of potions along the wound.

"She tripped in front of the Leaky Cauldron." I stood beside the bed, looking down at Hermione.

"And what are your names?" he began to stitch the cut up, the bleeding had stopped.

"Jane Fletcher and Thomas Winter."

"Okay Mr Winter, she'll be fine, as long as she has this potion in the morning." He handed me a small vial of a dark green liquid.

"So we can go?"

"I would advise you to stay, however you seem in a hurry to go, so as long as she take that potion you may."

"That's it?"

"That is it, now she won't wake till morning, but if anything seems out of the ordinary, bring her back, immediately." He smiled, handing me my cloak that was next to him, and left, shutting the door.

I pulled my wand out from my cloak pocket, grabbed Granger's hand, and apparated back to my room of the Leaky Cauldron.

I walked over to my bed and laid Granger down. She instantly rolled over and cuddled the pillow next to her. I walked over to the closet, smirking. Pulling my cloak and shirt off, I walked over to the old tattered couch, and was about to close my eyes when there was a knock on the door. I got up, a little panicked, looked over at Hermione, then back to the door.

I walked over towards the door, expecting it to shatter before me, it didn't.

"Who is it?" I muttered. It was late, and I certainly wasn't expecting anyone.

"Your mother, now open this door before I open it myself!" She was speaking in a loud whisper. _Fuck!_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I felt bad for leaving such a crappy chapter so, here's another – hopefully better D:

**Chapter Three: Sex Slave.**

***Draco POV***

"Are you alone?" I asked, hesitantly.

"Of course I am you idiot! Now open up before someone sees!"

"Prove that it's you, _mother._" _My mother wouldn't ever never ever call me an idiot, I was her favourite son, her only son, I made her proud._

"Boy if you don't open this door-" Yep, that was her, typical tone she always used at me when I wouldn't let her in my room when I was being a prick to her, back at the manor.

"OKAY!" one thing I was certain, you didn't want to get on the wrong side of my mother, even if I _was_ her son.

I gently opened the door, wand in hand. That's when I saw her, her beautiful soft face, and long dark hair, no matter how hard her typical day was, she was always beautiful around me. It didn't bother her how hard my piece of shit _father_ hit her, when she was around me; she always had a magical smile upon her face, smiling down at me. She was my saviour, my protector, my everything.

"My boy!" She stepped into my waiting hug, and what sounded like, starting sobbing into my shoulder.

I panicked, I hadn't heard my mother cry in a very long time, well, at least not in front of me, it made me feel small, like a child, like when my father had once hit me for calling him 'an old git' for not letting me fly my broomstick after dinner one night, that was probably one of the last times my mother had cried whilst hugging me. I felt guilty, like it was my fault she was like this. I had to stop it, It just felt…wrong.

I let go of the hug, and pushed the door shut behind us. I turned back around to where my mother had walked to, what I saw made my stomach drop. She was staring at Hermio- GRANGER on my bed. _This is NOT going to be pretty._

"Mother, it's really not what it looks like!"

"Oh, isn't it?"

"Yes, it isn't. She's got clothes on!"

"And you're topless!" she crossed her arms. "I came here to see why you were still in London, when you clearly told me you were going to Australia to hide, but no, you're here, in London, shirtless, with a girl in your bed!"

"Mother, do you know who she is?" she shook her head. "Hermione Granger, that's who. Now you know, I'd never sleep with a girl like her. She's a-a-" I hesitated.

"A what Draco? A very mature, wise, beautiful young lady that would be a very nice change for you, instead your usual choices for girls?"

"Mother-"

"Don't you '_mother'_ me Draco. You should know better! You have, for years said that you were not your father, so maybe you should prove it." She walked to the couch and sat down.

"I'm sorry mother, but-"

"No, stop. I've had enough of that discussion, now come sit, and explain to me why you are still in London." I sighed and walked over to the couch, grabbing a clean shirt along the way.

"I can't leave." I sat next to her, and put my head on my hands.

"And why is that?" she started rubbing my back. "Because of her?"

"What? No. I just ran into her." I lifted my head and looked at her, she smiled.

"You can tell me dear boy, you know I won't mind. Love is love."

I moaned. "Mother, I do not love her." I shuddered at the thought. "We merely ran into each other and she had an accident."

"An accident? What happened to her?"

"She fell, I took her to St. Mungo's and she's fine." I put my head back in my hands, man I was tired.

"And yet, she's here, asleep in your bed." I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Can we not? She passed out okay? I don't know where she's staying."

"Okay so why are you here?" she stopped rubbing my back, and I heard her stand up and walk to the far corner of the room. "Would you like some tea son?"

"Yeah alright. Well, I was about to leave, you know, get on a plane, muggle style. But I can't leave you here with him."

I stretched out on the couch, and put my feet up on the small crooked coffee table, my hands behind my head and closed my eyes. I knew my mother, and I could tell that with Granger in my bed, this was going to be one hell of a night.

"You know I'm okay silly! I've been okay for over 18 years." She walked back over to me and handed me the cup.

"Mother, you're not okay. How many times did he hit you before you came here? Wait, how'd you find out I was here? How'd you get here without him knowing?" I took a sip.

"Well, I'll always know where my son is. I have connections. And your father's out doing god knows what."

"I know, trying to kill me, therefore I'm god."

"You're funny boy. But I don't think he wants to kill you."

"You saw his face when we left, he was furious. I'm surprised you even went back to the manor."

"The manor is my home Draco, whether he's there doing what he does, or not."

"I can protect you mother, let's go away together, we can do this." I set the cup down, and put my hand on her knee.

"Draco, I can't. You know this. I need you to be safe. I need you to hide." She had tears in her eyes.

"So while I hide, he seeks? What if he finds me? You wouldn't even know if he found me, I'd be dead and buried before you were even close to dying."

"Don't say that Draco, please. We'll figure this out. I'll sort it all out."

"How mother? He's unstoppable. I can't just let him hurt you while I hide. I will not hide forever. He'll get what he deserves soon enough."

"Draco, don't do anything that will get you killed."

"I'm stronger than you think Mother. Now, I'm dying of exhaustion, we need sleep."

"Yes, yes son. I'll be off. Now, you be safe, and look after you're little girlfriend dear." She stood, about to leave.

"She's not my girlfriend. And you can stay here…" I pointed to the floor, _Draco you idiot, she's not going to sleep in this dump._

"Draco, I'm going home. I love you my boy, be safe, and I'll see you when I can."

I stood up, walking her to the door. "I love you Mother." I hugged her, than she left.

***Hermione POV***

I woke up disorientated. I hadn't a clue where I was. I was in a bed, I could tell. I was freezing, I was certain. But… how'd I get here? I rolled over, my brain still cloudy. _Where the hell am I? _

"Oh good, you're up. Bout time too. I'd like my room back please."

I sat up, wiping my eyes with my hands, that's when I felt a searing pain in my arm. I winced, and grabbed it, however, me grabbing it made it worse. I grunted in pain, tears filling my eyes. _This is not a good morning. _

"Oh right, here take this, it'll help."

Who was that? _Oh god, I've been kidnapped! And I'm tied to a bed, oh no! I'm a sex slave! CRUD!_

"Granger! Will you take the potion so I'm not standing here, with my hand out like a fucking retard?"

I opened my eyes, the room was spinning, so I closed them again. This was diffidently the worst morning in history.

"Oh fine, here, open your mouth."

_What? NO!_

"Get your dick away from me!" I screamed, moving to my side, which led to more throbbing pain in my wrist.

"What? My dick isn't even near you! Now open up!"

"I'm not your sex slave! Okay!" I attempted to move away from the voice, so now, I was on my stomach, my arm under me, burning with so much pain I could strangle someone, which gave my kidnapper complete access to my ass, _FUCK. _

"Sex slave? The fuck are you on about?"

"Leave me alone!" I muffled into the pillow.

"ARGH. Hermione sit up so you can have this stupid potion the doctor gave me."

"NO!"

At that, I felt hand holding my shoulders and rolling me upwards, into an awkward sitting position. I tried opening my eyes again, but the room continued to spin.

"Ahhh, my head." I said groggily. It sounded more like 'give me head'. _Fuck! He's ganna rape me! Fuck! NO NOT FUCK. CRUD. SHIT. GOD HELP ME._

My mouth was forced to open a little, and a liquid was poured in. In an instant, I felt better. My arm stopped burning and went into a soothing numbness, and I felt relaxed. I opened my eyes, the room wasn't spinning anymore, and took in my surroundings.

I was in fact, on a bed, but my arm wasn't tied up like I had thought. It was wrapped in bandages, and my clothes were covered in blood. _What the hell? _I couldn't remember a thing from the night before, _what the hell happened?_ I kept looking around, I was in a room, in fact I was pretty sure that I was in a Leaky Cauldron room, but mine was meant to be the opposite way around, the door was meant to be on the other side of the room…

"Oh good, you're awake. Now-" I gasped. I knew the voice.

I looked up to where it was coming from, there in the corner, was Malfoy, leaning against the kitchen counter, a cup in his hands. He looked dreadful, his hair was unusually messy, and clothes looked like they'd just been put together.

"What-How-Why-"

"Yes I know, it's all very confusing, but if you don't mind, I'd like to get on with my day…"

"Malfoy, explain." I said standing up.

I wobbled, and almost fell until a firm hand gripped my waist, hoisting me up. "Careful, I don't wanna have to take you back to the loony bin okay?" he held me till I was right on my feet, then let go and walked back to his position against the counter.

"I need an explanation." I winced, my arm throbbing again. He sighed.

"Go get changed then. You look disgusting. Then meet me downstairs, I'm sick of this view." He walked over to me, so I began to walk, just finely, to the hallway.

When we got there, "Which room is mine?"

"How am I meant to know? You ran into me at the stairs." He pointed to the staircase.

I checked my pockets, feeling something, I pulled it out.

"Voila, a key. Now run along." He walked back to his room, closing his door.

I walked to the room the key had on it, room 36. I opened the door and stepped in. None of my belongings were here. _Shit._ Then, I noticed a rugged brown owl in the window. I walked over to it and took the envelope, it flew away.

_Hermione, _

_I'm sorry about my ill-forsaking brother. He's a tool. So I've packed a small bag of your things, it's waiting for you to call it. You know, Accio Hermione's bag, hopefully that works. Anyway, mum had a go at Ron, and Lavender at that! Oh you would've loved to see the argument!  
>I hope you're alright, and not too upset,<br>I'll see you with Harry on Thursday.  
>With all my Love (Well, you gotta share with Harry!)<br>-Ginny xo_

I was still confused on the details, but I remembered that I was meeting Harry on Thursday at Gringott's. _Thank god Gin's coming!_

"Accio Hermione's bag!" I heard a _thud _and turned around. There, on the floor, was my lovable purple duffle bag. I went over to it, and opened it. It had some clothes in it, some personal items, and my money bag.

I walked into the small bathroom, ready for a shower. I was covered in dried blood, it really was disgusting. I undressed and threw the clothes on the floor, and jumped in the shower.

An hour later, I had gotten all the blood of off me, exception of my arm which was in a waterproof bag. I still had to ask Malfoy about what the heck happened. I jumped out, wrapped a towel around me, and walked out to my bag. _What the hell do I wear to a meeting with Malfoy?_ I shivered, and it wasn't the cold.

I eventually threw on a pair of black skinny jeans, a crème flow-y top and a vest. I grabbed my purple sneakers from the bottom of the bag and walked over to the mirror. I quickly dried my hair magically and put on a little make-up. My arm was still throbbing a little, so I conjured up a sling and put it on. The throbbing stopped a little.

I walked out the door, making sure I had my key and walked down the stairs.

I looked around, however I couldn't see him anywhere. I walked over to the counter.

"Excuse me, did a-"

"He's around the corner, in the alleyway." He never looked up. _Creepy dude._

I walked outside, and cornered the alleyway. I took a few steps in, and then I saw him. He looked so different to when I remembered him last, he had put on a few pounds, which was good, because it filled him out. He was leaning against the wall, one foot propped up. As I got closer, I could tell what he was wearing: Navy blue straight-skinny jeans, a printed tee, and grey hoodie. I walked up to him, he hadn't fixed his hair. I shrugged, it looked better that way.

"Oh, and she _finally_ decides to join. 'Bout time, cause I'm starving." He pointed to the way I had come. "Shall we?" I just nodded, dumbfounded.

He brushed past me, leaving Goosebumps on my bare arm. I turned and followed him back out onto the street.

"It's just a muggle café, you know, so they won't find us, ah, me." He paused and waited for me to catch up to him.

"Don't look so confused Granger, It's creeping me out." He put his hand on the small of my back and led me into a tiny London café called Lantana. He guided us to the back corner, where he sat down in a booth.

"You ganna sit?" he pointed across from him. I sat. "What's the matter?" he looked at me with a crooked smile. "Afraid?"

"I'm not afraid of you Malfoy."

"And she speaks!" he smiled. _Wait, did he just smile? I must be losing it._

"So…" I began, then a waitress came to our table.

"How can I help you this afternoon?" she smiled, and looked at Malfoy, clearly liking what she saw.

I glared at him. "I'll have a sandwich with the lot, and a coke, and she'll have-" he looked at me expectantly.

"Just a coffee thanks." I was still glaring at him. She walked away.

"Not hungry Granger?" He smiled again.

_This kid must be on some sort of drugs, he isn't normal!_

"I'm guessing you want me to start with your arm…"

"Is that the start?"

"Well, it was with me. I don't know what happened before that, nor do I care." _Aha! A hint of the real Malfoy!_

"Well…" I made myself comfy, as did he.

"Okay, so I was coming out of my room, and headed for the stairs at normal speed of course, then BAM! You crash into me. You fall over, I freak out and run-"

"You ran? What did you think I was ganna do? Push you down the stairs?"

"Don't interrupt me Granger." The waitress came back with the drinks and food and walked away. Malfoy began stuffing his face and continued with the story. "-so I'm running cause I don't wanna die-"

"You thought you were going to die?" I interrupted. He glared, but continued.

"-Then I see my exit and make, then I don't know where to go, cause I'm about to die, then you come up behind me, which made me reflex and I pushed you down, which must've been when you did that-" he pointed to my arm, mouth full of food. "Then I dragged you to the alley, cause I still thought I was ganna die, and you kept saying my name, and I really thought I was ganna die, then we fought a little, and you passed out. So I rushed you to St. Mungo's and they helped, but I swear I saw these hoo- people that were there, that I knew, and I brought you back. Then my mother came over and claimed you were my girlfriend-"

"WHAT?" I almost spat my drink out at him.

"I know right? Totally ridiculous. Then she fucked off, and I had to sleep on the couch. Oh, and when you woke up, you thought you were my sex slave and yadda yadda." He continued eating his food.

"I- what?" I was beyond confused.

"What's confusing about that?"

"I didn't hear half of it because your mouth is stuffed with food!" I couldn't help but smile. _Typical boys._ "I'm going to the bathroom." I stood, but once again was caught off-balance, Malfoy caught my arm.

"You right?" he looked worried. _Malfoy? Worried? Never!_

"Ah, yeah." I looked at him, concerned.

At that moment, a familiar voice caught my attention.

"Lav, seriously, can't we just go to Hogsmead or something, this is… not my sort of place!"

"Oh Ronny, you'll love it just wait until you taste the food!"

They were walking to where Malfoy and I were, without thinking, I jumped on top of Malfoy, he was facing me anyway, so that I was lying on his stomach.

"What the hell Granger!" He pushed my shoulders up, allowing me to realise the pain I put myself into. One: I was lying on Malfoy. Two: My arm was searing with pain.

"SHH!" I put my free arm across his chest, giving me enough space to take my arm out of its sling and lay it across his chest, propping my good arm on the seat next to his head, I looked over the seat.

Ron and Lavender were sitting 2 seats away from us. There was no way of escaping without them, or anyone else noticing.

"What is it?" He whispered.

"Ron and Lavender. Be quiet, please!" I looked at him. _Oh, this is so awkward! And freaking Uncomfortable!_

"What? I thought you and Weasel were together?"

"Huh? No, he cheated on me with her."

"Well, as much as love being your sofa, I'd much prefer leaving this crummy place." He rolled from under me, onto the floor; somehow, however, he was gentle to not hurt me anymore than he had. "Coming?" He was standing next to the booth with his hand out.

I repositioned myself so I was lying on my back with my one free elbow propping me up, I looked at him quizzically, and he winked back. I smiled, and sat up, taking his free hand. It was warmer than mine by a heap, realising I was freezing. He took out his wallet, letting go of my head for a mere few seconds, and dropped some bills onto the counter. He grabbed my hand again and pulled me through the shop, stopping at Ron's table.

"Oh, hey Weasel, And ah, whoever you are." Ron's face turned a deep red when he realised we were holding hands, he was about to say something when Malfoy led me through the café, to the exit.

"MY NAME IS LAVENDER YOU TWAT!"

"DON'T CARE!" Malfoy screamed back.

Once we were out and in an alley, Malfoy apparated us somewhere.

When I opened my eyes after feeling hard ground, Malfoy had let go of my hand, had his hood up and was walking to a nurse a few feet away. _What is he doing?_ When they approached me, I was putting my arm back into the sling.

"How are you dear? Nice to see you on your feet again." She smiled politely. I looked at Malfoy. He was looking at the nurse. "Come this way dear, the doctor'll be in there in a minute, same room mister Winter."

"Thanks" he replied and placed his hand on the small of my back guiding me to god knows where.

"Where are we going Malfoy?" I whispered.

"Winter, I'm Thomas Winter, and you're Jane Fletcher." He kept walking.

"But-"

"Where here." He guided me into a room, closed the door, and shut all the blinds, he then shoved his hood back.

"What's going on Malfoy?" I looked at him.

"Sit on the bed."

"What?"

"Just do it Granger." He sat in the chair, putting his head back, and closed his eyes.

I did what he told me to do. As soon as my head hit the pillow, darkness surrounded me, taking me into a sweet slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I stayed up till 6 in the morning yesterday, and I'm still up at 5am! But this uploader won't work so I'm headed for bed, but I'll post when I awake. AND I WANT MORE REVIEWS. REVIEWS KEEP ME GOING! SO REVIEW! I'LL POST QUICKER!  
>AN: Sorry for the delay for this chapter, but my mum's finally on holidays! Yay! So we've been cleaning and shopping and everything! Oh, and she said she'll read my story cause she can. So, mum, don't hate me for the swearing, but this one's for you. I love you Mum!

**Chapter Four: Anger, Confusion, Lust, and Passion. **

***Draco POV***

_This is the worst fucking two days of my entire fucking fucked up life. I mean, I should be fucking finding a way to save my mother, not fucking sitting here in an uncomfortable, fucking smelly, hospital chair, where death eaters are fucking roaming around!_ I looked up as the door to the room opened, and the doctor walked in.

"Ah, Mr Winter, back again I see, and what seems to be the problem this time?" He walked over to the bed.

"I dunno, she's '_acting out of the ordinary'_ she can't stand up without falling."

"Ah! Quick fix, I must've forgotten to give you this." He handed me another small vial.

"Well, give it to her then." I smirked at him. _What a fool._

"She is asleep, young man." His eyebrows lifted as if to say '_how the fuck can't you realise that?'_

"No she isn't." I stood, walked to the side of the bed, and gently shook her. "Jane, Wake up!" no movement. "Jane!"

She moaned, but opened her eyes.

"Yeah?" She looked at me, with a tired look on her face.

"Drink this and we'll go." I gave her the vial, she obediently drank. _Good, Granger, following all my orders. Such a little fucking-_

"Can we go now?" she looked at me.

"Yeah." I took her hand and apparated back to the Leaky Cauldron.

As we walked up the stairs, I could see Granger blushing. _Well, I do have that effect on girls; even if they are Mudbloods…_ she stopped at her room and turned around to face me.

"Just one question Malfoy, why'd you hold my hand?" she blushed a deeper red and looked down.

"Well, I'll take any given chance to piss Weasel and that slut off any day, even if I do have to fake affection towards you." I smirked, and walked away.

_Stupid filthy Mudblood thinks I like her. _I shivered. _I could have any girl I wanted, but I wouldn't even dream of wanting her. Stupid girl. _I opened my door, and stepped in. The place was turned upside down. _FUCK! _My stuff was everywhere, all over the floor even hanging out the open window. The bed, couch and closet were upside down.

I walked in, grabbing the rest of my stuff, clothes and bits and pieces, and hurried out the door. _They found me, they knew I was here._ I had my bag of things, and begin to ran when a hand stopped me in my tracks. I looked at the person responsible. _Oh fucking hell._

"Going somewhere, Malfoy?" she looked worried. _Fucking Granger always having to but in on my business._

"That's got nothing to do with you Mudblood." I pushed past her, and walked towards the stairs.

"I can help, you know." I stopped in my tracks. Listening. "I've known from the start, the death eater's right? They want you killed because you betrayed Voldemort. Just listen, I can help."

"And how would you do that?" I turned, facing her.

"I'm getting a place, tomorrow. They'd least expect it, you hiding out with me, a mudblood. But if you want none of it, fine. They'll eventually find you anyway. You'll be dead in less than a week." She opened her door. And stepped in, leaving it open. _Fucking hell. What choices do I have?_

"And how are you paying for this 'place'?" _I mean, she was poorer than the Weasley's. _I leaned against the structure of her door, on the threshold of her room.

"Didn't you hear Malfoy? My parents are dead." Her back was to me, she was fiddling with something in her hands.

At her words, I crumbled. I lost my balance and sunk to the floor. The room blackened, than focused again. I was back at the manor, the dark walls and green furniture coming into view. _How'd I bloody get here? The fuck is happening?_

Lucius Malfoy was standing in the middle of a circle. His strong posture intimidated every life form in the room. The surrounding people were in cloaks, with their hoods drawn up. _Deatheaters. Fuck! I gotta get outta here! _I tried to stand, but couldn't. I was stuck, crouching against the wall, terrified. That's when Lucius' beaming voice spoke.

"We need revenge. One does not simply kill the dark lord, and get away with it. Potter's parents are already dead-" he laughed his evil laugh. "-and the Weasley's will suffer in time. BUT THAT FILTHY MUDBLOOD! SHE WILL SUFFER." He roared. I cringed against the wall. I wasn't meant to be here.

"Lucius, what are we to do?" the death eater stepped forward. Lucius spun around, facing him.

"WHAT DO WE DO HUGO? We kill-" he slurred the word 'kill' out. "-her PARENTS! That way she'll have nothing! NOTHING!" they all laughed.

Suddenly, the scene changed. I was back at the Leaky Cauldron, crouched against the wall of Granger's room. She was at my side, crouched down looking at me.

"Malfoy? Are you alright?" she put her hand on my shoulder.

I stood up, letting her hand slip off, and closed the door. I walked towards the couch, pausing before I sat down. I turned to look at Granger standing awkwardly by the door.

"It was his fault. I'll kill him." I muttered, clenching my fists. _More fucking murder under the Malfoy name._

"What Malfoy?" she stayed where she was.

I sat down, and rubbed my face, attempting to release the stress off me. _This is the fucking worst day ever._

"Malfoy?" she took a tender step towards the couch.

"Malfoy this! Malfoy that! I'm sick of the fucking name Malfoy! Malfoy's are murderers! They fucking kill everything they touch! _'Son, you will live up to the Malfoy name, with pride.'_" I imitated Lucius' voice. "What if I don't want to be a fucking Malfoy? What if I just want to be me? I'm fucking sick of this!" I kicked the small coffee table against the wall, still sitting on the couch.

"Draco?" She hesitated, sounding scared, but worried about me.

I looked up at her; she was shaking just a little. _And the Malfoy name does it again! Scaring innocent people like it was an everyday occurrence! _

I immediately stood, putting my hands in front of me, as if to say 'I won't hurt you'. She took a step back, making her straight up against the wall. She looked terrified, her arm was no longer in the sling, but her arms were holding her stomach, like she was holding herself up.

I walked towards her, my hands still in front of me.

"I won't hurt you Granger." I smirked.

"I know." Despite what she said, she stayed where she was.

"Well…" I shrugged.

"Yeah, well." She sighed, and walked away from the wall, towards the small kitchen.

I was confused. _Well the fuck is wrong with her? One minute she's scared shitless, the next she doesn't give a fuck._

"What did you mean when you said 'it was his fault'? she opened the fridge, and grabbed items for grilled cheese out.

"Oh… right." I walked over to the couch and sat down. "Lucius. I… overheard him saying he was ganna, ya' know…kill your…" I didn't want to say it. I could tell she was already in enough pain.

"My parents." She glanced over at me, concern written all over her face.

I stood, and walked towards her, "I'm sorr-" Before I could finish, there were loud, dreadful screams erupting from the floor below us. We both looked at each other, she instantly ran to the wall she was once standing against, knelt and picked something.

She looked back at me, horror on her face. I went to walk towards her, but she shook her head hard. She nodded towards the door, and mouthed 'They're here!' There was a loud bang on the door.

"ROOM SERVICE, OPEN UP OR WE'LL OPEN IT FOR YOU!" I knew the voice. _Avery._

Without thinking too much, I ran to Hermione just as the door flew open, I was too late.

"AND WHO HAVE WE HERE? OH LOOKY! IT'S THE-"

"HERMIONE, NO!"

She had her wand in her hand, and was pointing it to the middle of Avery's face. I could tell this wasn't going to be pretty, but Herm-Granger shouldn't have blood on her hands. I knelt down, and tore my wand away from my combat boot. I pointed it too Avery.

"Stupefy!" Avery hadn't a chance to counter curse, he was too busy staring at Granger, bewildered.

I heard heavy footsteps running up the stairs, we didn't have long. I grabbed Granger's hand but before I could think of where to go, we were flashed away.

***Hermione POV***

We landed in the long stringy grass. I didn't think twice about coming here, but maybe I should have. This was _not _going to be easy.

"Where are we?" he turned around slowly.

"The Weasley's." instead of facing him, I started making my way through the grass, with Malfoy on my tail.

20 minutes later, we still hadn't made it to the house.

"How much longer, Granger? Are you sure you took us to the right place?" he was panting, as was I, the grass was thick, and it was freezing out here.

"No you stupid git, I took you to an abandoned jungle, and am now taking you to my blood-thirsty family of monkeys, to sacrifice you for your precious blood." I smiled, he thought I was serious.

He stopped in his footsteps, just staring at me. I was very soon uncomfortable. I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt, not knowing where to look.

"You're cute when you're uncomfortable."

"What?" I replied, looking up and blushing.

I turned and started walking towards the house (hopefully), hearing the footsteps of Malfoy walking a few meters behind me. _What the hell has gotten into him? And what the hell has gotten into me?_

***Draco POV***

I didn't mean to say it out loud, I mean, I've never _ever _said anything remotely like that to anyone, let alone Granger. I thought it for what? A mere second, and then whoosh! It was out of my mouth. _Idiot. You're an idiot Draco. You can't fall for her. She's… HER!_ _NO, I AM NOT FALLING FOR HER. FOR GOD'S SAKE. I'm getting out of this mess, without her._

"Malfoy we're here." I barely heard it; it was as if she didn't really want to talk to me or anything. _Good, see now that'll put me back in my place._

As we stepped through the dead grass-like bushes, bright green, luscious, carpet-like grass welcomed us. I had to stop myself from rolling around in it. Gazing up, blocking out most of the sun, was a crooked shack. It looked like it was built from garbage. Typical Weasley's, can't afford to build a proper house like… _what the hell! A cardboard box would be better! _Even though we were a couple yards away from the 'house' we could hear shouts coming from within.

"This is their home?" I looked at Hermione, confused.

"Yes." She walked forward.

"Wait! I can't go in there!" I pointed towards the door.

"Why not?" she turned and squinted at me.

"Because I'm… Well, I'm me!" I shrugged.

"Great excuse. Fine, sit out here, maybe it'll be… better for you anyway." She turned and walked ahead.

_Like hell I'm going in there. I'd probably throw up, well, might as well make myself comfortable._ I laid down, stretching out and putting my hands behind my head. A second later, I heard the door open, then close.

***Hermione POV***

I stepped over the threshold, closing the door behind me. The Weasley's were shouting at each other, well, until the door closed that is. Ginny rushed around the kitchen, her face darkening as she saw me.

"Is it true?" she has a worried look on her face.

"Is what true, Gin?" I stepped towards her, glancing around towards the living room.

"THAT YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH… MALFOY?"

***Draco POV***

Weasellette, I could hear it. It's shouting. But what I heard next, I didn't see coming.

"THAT YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH…" _pause for dramatic silence. _"MALFOY?"

_What? The mudbl- _now was no time for thinking. I stood, and ran to the door, pulling it open and stepping into possibly the biggest family wars in history.

"You're in love with me?" I looked at Herm- Granger, I could feel the blood drain from my face. _Hold it, I'm so ganna hurl!_

***Hermione POV***

I wasn't expecting the door to burst open after that. Malfoy stood to the side to me. Ginny's face got redder. Even though she always thought Malfoy was hot, she hated him, as did the rest of the Weasley's at that. They'd heard Ginny shouting, and came running, stress written on all their faces. But when I saw Ron, my heart sank. He looked lost for words, with what looked like tears in his eyes. But that didn't prepare me for the worst, when Malfoy crashed in.

"You're in love with me?"

He looked sick; he had no colour in his face. I was just… lost for words. Nothing would get me out of this mess. _I'm screwed. _

"YOU!"

I snapped my head around, Ron was barrelling forward at Malfoy. _THIS WILL NOT END WELL. _Before I could react in any way, Ron had decked Malfoy, and they were both on the floor punching each other. No-one moved. Everyone watched. No-one spoke. We just listened to the grunts of the two boys. I couldn't think. Before anyone reacted, a spell was cast. No-one heard it. We all just saw it. A flash. A crash. A flying body. Ron stood, and walked over towards the sink, blood dripping from his face.

I turned to look at the lifeless Malfoy. He was against the wall, eyes closed. _Oh, please don't be dead! _I hurried over to him.

"What are you doing 'Mione, leave him. He's pathetic." Ron stated, and then headed for the stairs, George following him.

I looked down at Malfoy. He hadn't a scratch on him. I smiled, _not as weak as I thought. _

Someone crouched down next to me, and grabbed my elbow, pulling me up. I stood regretfully, but saw who it was.

"Are you okay 'Mione?" Ginny asked.

"Why? I wasn't just in the fight you know…" I muttered, pointing towards Malfoy.

"No, not that, your arm!" She led me to the couch.

"Oh, ah, accident. Nothing major." I sat, but my wondering eyes drifted back to the unmoving boy.

"So… you love him? When did this all happen? Tell me everything!" she tapped me on my leg. I looked at her. "Well?"

"I don't love him." I whispered putting my head down. _I think._

"What? Then…" she was confused.

"I'm helping him… in a way. I don't know Gin! I just don't know. Okay?" I pulled my legs up, and crossed them.

"No, not okay! Ron said you were all lovey dovey at some muggle café! So explain!"

I giggled, tears welled up. _Oh great, now I'm fucking crying! _"That was me getting back at Ron for being an arsehole, it was Draco's idea." I pulled my knees up, wrapping my arms around them.

"Since when do you call him Draco?"

"What?" I looked at her.

"You called him Draco." She had a hint of a smile on her.

"I did? Well, I didn't mean to." I blushed, her smile widening.

Just then, Mrs Weasley entered.

"Is this boy going to just lay in my kitchen like a dog, or shall he situate himself on a chair like a man?" I gazed up. She had a smile on her face.

Mrs Weasley wasn't one to hate. She loved, and protected her kids. However, when it came to Ron these days, she was on the verge of cursing him into oblivion. She was on my side. It was a dream come true for her, when Ron and I announced ourselves as a couple, as Gin and Harry did. But when I broke the news to her that Ron had cheated on me with Lavender, and I had walked in on them, she was furious. No matter what though, I'd always be another daughter to her, since my parents were killed. I was parentless just like Harry.

"Hey, Gin, where's Harry?"

Mrs Weasley walked away, grabbed her want and levitated Drac- Malfoy – _Fuck! I did it again! – _do the couch next to us. He looked peacefully asleep.

"He's got that interview, for the Aura job?"

"Oh right."

I stretched out and looked at Draco lying a few feet away from me.

"He wants to kill Lucius." I muttered to no-one in particular.

"His own father?" Gin replied.

"He said Lucius planned to kill Mum and Dad." I let tears fall, still looking at Draco. _Oh shit! I'm saying his name like its second nature! Fuck! I can't do this! Its MALFOY god dammit! _

"Oh 'Mione!" she hugged me from behind.

"I'm alright." I sniffed. "Look, I had this made." I said, turning to face her.

I pulled the locket from under my shirt. It was heart shaped, with gold and silver vines going around it. I opened it up, inside was a picture of my parents hugging, with the words 'Lost, but never forgotten' written on the opposite side.

It was ironic really. I obliviated their memories of ever having me, to protect them from the war. But doing so, I hadn't thought of the possibility that they could still be killed, no matter what I did. When the war ended, I was ready to go back to them. But I was too late, they were gone. They died not knowing why they were being killed. They died not knowing they had a daughter. They died not knowing me.

"It's beautiful Hermione." I closed it, and looked up at her, she was crying. We both laughed, and hugged it out. "We're your family Hermione. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, and I love you for it." I kissed her cheek. "Is it alright if we stay the night? Till we go tomorrow? We got attacked at the Leaky Cauldron."

"What? Who attacked you? What do you mean, we?"

"Oh right. The death eaters, led by Lucius himself, are out to get Draco, they raided his room, I said I could help him, then we got raided at mine, so we came here." I shrugged.

"Just a normal life for us 'aint it? Getting ourselves involved in things we shouldn't." she smiled.

"I don't know Gin, he needs me. He needs all of us. The war didn't end when Voldemort died. It'll end when everyone is safe, including him." I looked at Draco, yet again. _I'm losing it._

"I know. You can both sleep in my room; we'll lay a mattress on the floor. He won't be allowed anywhere near Ron." We both rolled our eyes.

***Draco POV***

_I'm on a boat. Drifting with the wind. My mind is elsewhere. There's a crash. I turn around. Its Lucius. I'm not prepared. I haven't got my wand. I'm armless. He lifts his arm. _

'_Avada Kadavra!" _

I burst awake, panic stricken. I sit arm, stretching. I'm sweating like hell, but I'm pretty sure it's not as hot as I think it is, or maybe it is. I have no clue where the hell I am. _The fuck am I? _I rub my eyes, focusing on the room. It's not that girly, but I can tell I'm in a girl's room. How? _There's a fucking bra next to my makeshift bed!_ I look to the other side. It's Hermione. She's sleeping. No, she's…crying? _Why the fuck do girls have to cry around me? Like I know I'm fucking amazing but geeze!_

More tears fall, on instinct I wipe one away. Not anything is worse than seeing a girl cry, even if she's asleep, hell even if she's Granger! _What could she be crying for? That I beat up her ex? Or that she almost got killed? Or that her parents are dead? Or that she's in love with the amazing me? Oh god no, that's not it!_

Lost in thought, I glance back up at her, my hand still on her face. She's awake, and staring at me. _Oh fuck. Nice Draco, fucking nice! _She doesn't talk, so I go to pull my hand away, but she quickly brings hers up and lays it on mine, holding it to her face. I'm lost to the moment, staring into her swirling brown eyes. _I never realised until now. She's actually beautiful. _

I lean in, our faces inches apart. We both hesitate, but then she moves in. Our lips meet. It's like fire kissing ice, cool and refreshing. I lean in to the kiss, my tongue moving against her lips. She sits up a little, moving her hand to my hair. I moan, appreciating the feel of her. She pushes against me, making me fall onto my bed, she's lying on top of me, kissing me gently but hungrily. I savour the moment, but I'm a man. I roll her over onto her back. We're still kissing. I lick her lips, wanting access. She allows me in, as our tongues meet, I feel the blood rush from my head to well, my dick. She feels it, and stops kissing me. I open my eyes, looking deeply into hers.

"I'm sorry." She whispers.

She pushes my shoulders up, so I move. She sits up, fixing her top, which was somewhat uneven. She stands, looks down at me, smiles and blushes. She walks around the messed up bed that she was in minutes before, and heads out the open door.

I lay back down, putting my hands on my face. I had to face the five truth's.

One: _Hermione. There. Hermione, Hermione, Hermione!_

Two: _She's actually gorgeous. _

Three: _She's a fucking great kisser._

Four: _Too be honest, she got me hard within 5 seconds._

And five: _I think I'm falling for her._

_Oh fuck. _

***Hermione POV***

"Hermione! Pssst! Wake up! Mum wants us down stairs!" I'm being rudely shaken awake.

"What time is it?" I moaned.

"Six. Hurry, she says it's important."

"Okay, gimme a sec."

_Ergh. Another start to such a glorious day. Woopee. _I get up, on Gin's side of the bed, in case of stepping on the still sleeping Draco. I walk around to sneak a peek at him, _I wish I was still freaking asleep! _I walk to the door, open it, then close it behind me.

Walking down the stairs, towards the kitchen. Everyone's sitting at the table. I pull out the seat next to Harry. _When did he get here?_

"Morning 'Mione." Everyone mutters, still too tired to really care about mornings.

"Morning." I mutter, still half asleep.

Mrs Weasley stands, at the head of the table. "We have an issue to deal with, as a family." _Oh no, not again. Not another lecture about how we all need to accept that Ron and Lavender are together despite her own desire! _"Ginny came to me last night, along with Harry. They have told me that Hermione has accepted to help Draco out."

I awoke a bit with my name being said.

"WHAT?" Ron shouted. George shrugged.

"Ronald Weasley. This is a big family. Family helps family. We will not just let Hermione help him on his own. Harry, Ginny, Arthur and I, all think it is best if we too, help Draco find his way again. Them two-" she pointed to me, then to the roof to where Ginny's room roughly were. "- have already been attacked twice, they need all of us to help them. And we will, for Hermione, for her safety."

I was stunned. _Since when does Harry Potter offer to help out Draco Malfoy? _

"No." Ron said.

"Oh yes you will, Ronald Weasley." Mrs Weasley stated.

"I won't help a Malfoy. Not for her, not for anyone." He stood. "She's a slut." He looked at me. "Sleeping with the enemy!"

"Ron! I'm not!" I shouted.

"Bullshit! You've lied to all of us! You even bring him here! HERE! TO MY HOUSE!" tears fell from my eyes. "Oh don't fucking cry Hermione. Grow up. Don't be a baby."

"Ron!" everyone started yelling at him, but I was concentrating on his words.

"You're a slut, and you always will be. You're not welcomed in my life anymore. So fuck you, I'm not helping you or your trash bag boyfriend either." He walked off, towards the yard, ignoring the screams his family was yelling at him.

"'Mione, you okay?" Gin was at my side in an instant. I ignored her, and stood, walking back up to her room.

I ran to the bed, leaving the door open. I hugged my pillow, letting pools of tears out. _I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!_

After a few minutes, I was able to breathe properly again. Tears were still falling, but not as quickly. I was falling asleep, when I felt warmness on my face, wiping wetness away, I opened my eyes, thinking it was Ginny. It wasn't. _What the heck? _

It was Draco's. He went to move his hand, but I suddenly didn't want him too. I grabbed it, and held his there. A few mere moments passed, and he started to lean in. _What do I do? What the hell do I do? _He hesitated. _Oh what the hell. _I moved in, crushing our lips together. My body exploded, this kiss, this simple, easy kiss was nothing like Ron's. This was sweet, tender, this was careful. This is what I wanted. What I needed.

And I needed more. I pushed him onto his bed, pulling myself with him. Instantly his hand was at my waist, my shirt sliding up. His hand was warm, sending fire through my body again. His body pressed against me, and we rolled over so he was on top. His lips were melting away with mine. He wanted in. so I allowed him to. When his tongue entered my mouth, the kiss was suddenly filled with passion, and a whole lot of emotion.

Something instantly hardened against my leg. I felt myself get pale. I was so into this, I was afraid I wasn't going to be able to stop. I pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, siting up.

I stood, but regretted it. _This was what I wanted. I wanted passion, and fire. I looked back at him. But did I want it with Draco? Draco Malfoy?_ I walked away, back out through the door, and stopped. I slid down the wall, my head falling on my knees.

_Yes. I wanted this, and everything with Draco Malfoy. _


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm attempting an all-nighter right now. Its 20 past 5 in the morning, and I have a 12-6 shift :/ But I can't sleep, so here I am… writing.

BUT I STILL WANT REVIEWS. LIKE, NOBODY TOLD ME I HAVE AWFUL SPELLING MISTAKES AND MISSING WORDS KLEWNFBQWDFKJNAD. But I aint ganna fix it, because none of ya care. :D  
>I'll seriously cry and stop writing this lover story if I don't get more reviews.<p>

Oh, this one's for my brother, who may kill for some Taco's right now.

**Chapter Five: Prove it.**

***Hermione POV***

It mustn't have been sinking in. _I just kissed Draco fucking Malfoy. _Nope. No freak out. _I actually liked it. _I must be losing it. I hadn't yet moved from against the wall just outside Ginny's room, where it had all taken place. _Why did I have to like it so much? _Truth was, I actually really liked kissing Draco Malfoy. _Why me? _But then again, if he didn't want to, he wouldn't have leaned in; he wouldn't have started it, or at least, started to. _Why him? _Why did he have to change so much? It's been just two days! _Two days that have opened my mind… _he's not the Malfoy everyone believes he is. He's… different. _He has a heart now, a heart that cares, even for a girl like me_. He's so gentle, tender, like he's afraid if he touches me, I'll break. _I probably will. _But… _I kissed Draco Malfoy. _He doesn't want me. _But I want him. _He hesitated. _I pushed him into it. _He stopped when I stopped. _Is that good or bad? _Bad. _Very bad. I have to forget that this never happened. _It never happened. _I did_ _not just kiss Draco Malfoy. _

My hand instinctively goes to my lips, remembering. _The passion. The softness. The need. _I lift my head up, looking down the hall. I'm alone. _He hasn't come out. He regrets it. _I wipe a quick tear away.

"Hermione?" its Draco's voice. _Shit! What do I do? What the hell do I do?_

I stand up and walk back in to the bedroom. He's sitting at the edge of his bed, arms dangling over his knees, dressed and ready for the day. He still hasn't fixed his messed up hair. _Stop thinking like that! _

"Are you… alright?" he gazes at me, speeding my heart up.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

He shakes his head, and stands up. He takes a step. Then another. And another. _When did he get so tall? _He's inches away from me. _I can't think when he's looking at me like that! _I can't look away from his piercing blue eyes, they swirl with the delight of looking at a girl, struggling to keep herself standing up.

"Hermione." He whispers.

I'm drawn to the movement of his lips. All I can picture is his lips crashed against mine, our bodies moving in synchronisation.

"Yes?" the word comes out in a squeak. I'm still watching his lips.

"Kiss me."

His lips come crashing against mine, I open my mouth to his, our tongues meet. My body roars with open flames, I can feel it tingling with pleasure. One of his hands goes to the back of my head, the other to my back, pulling our bodies that much closer. I'm frozen. I can't move at all, all I can do is feel. I feel him all over me. My body is roaring with pleasure. _How can I do this? _How can I do this to my family. _I have to stop. _I put my hands against his chest and push him back.

"What?" he mutters.

"I can't like you."

***Draco POV***

I had to have her. I had to focus on just her. She was it, this was it. She made me feel like nobody ever had. _Alive, and beaming with passion. _My body wanted her. My lips wanted to be against hers. _But she was Hermione Granger. _The golden girl. _And I'm the enemy. _I called her in, and kissed her. She didn't expect it, but she welcomed it. _Then she stopped… again. _She didn't want me, she didn't feel the connection I felt.

"I can't like you."

She looks down at the floor, fidgeting with the hem of her singlet. Now I know what it feels like to get your heart crushed, the feeling when your stomach sinks to the floor and you find it hard to breathe, even though you've been breathing your whole life, the moment when your life stops, at the words that destroy you. I can't stop staring at her.

When did she get so beautiful? Did she even know it? She had curves in all the right places, everything about her screamed sexy. _But she didn't want me. Fine. See if I fucking care._

"Then don't."

I walked around her, and walked out of the room. I didn't need her. _I can find someone better anyway. _I walk down the stairs, towards the living room.

_Potter. _He's sitting on the couch, legs up on the table, eating. I glare at him as I walk towards my exit. _I don't need her, I can help myself. _

"Malfoy."

"Potter." I continue walking.

"Where are you going?"

"Any where's better than here Potter." I walk out the open door. I hear his footsteps catching up to me.

"Don't you want us to help you Malfoy?" _What? _I spin around, facing him.

"Help me? Why would I need your help?"

"Because you do."

"Fuck off Potter, I don't need anyone's help."

"Then why are you here?"

"Can't you see? I'm leaving."

"Leaving to where? Where are you going to go Malfoy, everyone wants you dead." He smirks.

"If everyone wanted me dead, why am I still alive you idiot."

"Because you're here."

That's when I saw her, standing on the threshold of the front door. My heart skipped a beat. _When did I fucking start to have feelings for her? _She had dressed, black jeans, a white long sleeve top, and her purple vans. Her hair was curled, framing her face.

"Malfoy?" I looked back at Potter. "Stay, I already agreed to help you." I laughed.

"You? Help me? You've been smoking too much weed, Pothead."

"Seems like it. Doors open, so use it." He turned and walked back towards the house. "Hey 'Mione, you alright?"

"Yeah, Ron's a jerk." She smiled at him.

Pothead walked inside, Hermione looked over at me. I was standing a few meters away, my hands in my jacket pockets. She hesitated, but started walking towards me.

"Why does Potter want to 'help' me?"

"Because Gin told him that I was helping you."

"I haven't even said I wanted your help at all." I muttered.

"Too late. You've got all our help, well, except Ron." She looked to her side.

"What's up his ass lately?"

"He thinks I'm betraying everyone by helping you out."

"You are."

"I'm not. I want to."

"No you don't. It's just pity." She looked back at me.

"Draco, I want to help you. Let me." I smiled. _Oh how her lips moved around my name!_

"Why?"

"Because you need it."

"I don't need help."

"You do. Even if it means that I lose what little friendship I have with Ron over it." She gazed down.

"You miss him."

"I do. But I hate the way he treats me. Like, he full had a go at me for nothing this morning."

"Wait, what? When?"

"I was up at six. We had a family meeting, I was upset so I went back to bed."

"So when you kissed me… it was because he upset you?"

"No, I was surprised! You leaned in!"

"I can't believe you. I'm the fucking rebound." I took a few steps back.

"No you're not! I… I… I wanted to kiss you!" she blushed, taking the few steps forward.

"Prove it."

"What?"

"Prove it." I smiled.

"How? I…"

"Prove it, or I'll go." I looked down at her.

"Draco, I don't understand…" _Draco._

I grabbed her waist and pulled her in, holding her.

"Prove it." I whispered.

This time she understood. She put her arms onto my shoulders, her hands in my hair. She pulled my head down to hers, closing her eyes. Her lips gently touched mine, than she pulled away, smiling.

"Proof enough?"

"No." she blushed.

As she leaned in again, "Hermione!" She pulled back, pushing me away. My arms fell. _Fucking Weasellette._

"Yeah?" Hermione turns to face the red headed girl.

"It's time to go."

"Go where?" Weasellette looks at me.

"Apartment hunting?"

"Oh right! I'll go get my bag!" she hurry's off. I'm left stranded with the cockblocker.

"Are you coming, Malfoy?"

"Should I?"

"We'll be in muggle neighbourhoods, so you should be safe. Plus, my brother will probably kill you if he sees you." She smiles.

"Right." I nod my head, and walk into the house.

***Hermione POV***

An hour later, we were standing in a normal suburb. It was crowded with tree's that bloomed over the street. Snow covered the road, yet the sun shone brightly onto my face. It was nearly spring, winter was finally coming to an end.

We all walked down the path, towards an apartment building. Ginny was in between Harry an I, Draco following slowly behind, with his hood up. I was lost for words, this place would be perfect.

It reminded me of where my parents first lived, when I was little. My dad first taught me to ride my bike in the driveway similar to the one we just past, and my mum taught me how to plant trees in the front yard, like the one across the road. This street was just perfect. It took me back to a time most important in my life, when I was happy, and little, and loving my parents.

Harry stops in front of a house, looking up at it. "This is it." He states, smiling.

"But, this is a house." _I love it._

"Who cares, it's yours."

"Well, let's have a look inside first." I smile, running up to the stairs.

It was a two-story house, by the look of the roof. The windows were squared, with curtains drapping behind them. But the first thing I noticed was the white picket fence out the front that I immediately fell in love with. Yellow roses were ready to sprout just behind the fence, lined up along it. The grass was a bright green, a tree in front of a window to the left of the house. A small porch started at the stairs that I was standing on, stopping halfway around the house. The house itself was painted a light green, matching the white fence and porch perfectly. _I'm in love._

I looked back at Harry and Ginny, coming towards me hand in hand. Draco had stopped at the picket fence, looking at the house. He was squinting against the sun, his hood had fallen down. The door opened, and I was greeted by the salesman.

"Welcome to Mercy Lane." He smiles at me, I beam. "Come on in." he puts his hand out to say 'after you'. I step in.

_Oh my. _It's all I could have ever wanted. _How could they sell this? _Dark brown floorboards welcomed me into the coffee coloured walls of a hallway. It was long, with multiple doors and an arch down it. No pictures were on the walls.

"Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, two car garage and a movie theatre upstairs. The place has been recently renovated, and every room has been repainted and has had new carpet put in. I'll be in the kitchen waiting whilst you look around." He walked off, nodding his head in my direction.

"Oh Harry, It's perfect." I glance at him, he smiles at me.

"I know 'Mione, that's why I chose it for you."

"How'd you find this place?" I ask him, as I head for the first door.

"Well, I was at my job interview, and on the way home, there was a flyer on a muggle café window. And here we are."

I open the door, stepping into a bedroom. It was huge. The carpet was a dark shade of purple, the walls white. I walked in further, there were two doors. I walked over to them and opened the first one. It was a fairly big walk-in wardrobe. I closed the door and opened the other one next to it.

"Oh my god Gin, look at this!"

She walked over to me, letting go of Harry's hand.

"Now this is why I want to buy a muggle house Harry! Look at the _spa!_" she walked in. _"_It's huge!" she giggled.

Next to the spa was the toilet, and a shower opposite that, the sink was in a corner. You could tell it was like brand new, everything had that new smell to it, and everything was shining. Walking back to the hallway, I noticed Draco heading into another room. It was next to the one I was in. I walked over to him. He had his hands in his pockets and was standing in the middle of the room.

"Do you like it?"

"The carpet's red." He muttered.

"So?"

"I don't like red."

"Why not? It's beautiful!"

"I'm a Slytherin, not a fucking Gryffindor." He looks over at me, smiling.

"You'll get used to it." I walk back out.

The third room was the same as the second but on the other side of the house, no walk-in closet and no bathroom connected to it. _Doesn't matter, I've already chosen my one. _The carpet however, was a dark magenta colour. I left the room, and headed for the archway to the front of the opposite wall. Stepping into the room, I felt at home. The room had floorboards that were the same as the hallway, in the corner of the room, was a rounded staircase, heading up. I walked towards it, it was silver, but had golden vine-like swirling columns connecting it all together, just like my locket. I grabbed onto the hand rail, and instantly felt connected to the whole house, like it was calling to me. I stepped onto the first step, and took my time going head popped up from the floor and I could see into the room.

It was furnished. A massive TV was hanging of the wall to my left, and several leather seats were in front of it. The walls were a deep red, and carpet, black. The seats were also a dark red, they looked so comfy, I had to stop myself from jumping on them. _I wonder why they left them here… _on the far wall, there was another door, the second bathroom I supposed.

I headed back down the stairs, it was time to buy my dream. I landed on the floor and walked through another archway that connected the living room and the kitchen. As I stepped in, I was amazed.

The walls were the light shade of green that the front of the house had, with it split into another colour that matched the front picket fence. It was like I was outside once again. Dark wooden cabnets aligned the two walls that joined in the far corner of the room. The bench curved, and jutted out to the middle of the kitchen. The counter tops where a bright white, with a big vase of colourful flowers on it, up against the wall.

Harry and Ginny were already talking to the salesman. Draco was nowhere in sight. I walked over to them; they were sitting together at a glass top table, paperwork surrounding them.

"What are you doing Harry?" he started signing forms.

"Buying the house for you." He smiled up at me.

"How much is it?"

"The seller wants to get rid of this place, they've got a few properties now, so they want this one off their hands. It's selling for just under four hundred thousand."

"Oh." My stomach dropped, I had no idea what I was getting from the inheritance, I hadn't even had the meeting with the lawyer yet.

"It's alright 'Mione, We'll sort it all out."

I was worried. Harry didn't have that much of his parents money left, and he was starting his new life with Ginny! He was planning on buying a home soon with her, and they had the wedding! _Oh why did we come here._

Draco walked in. He walked around me not looking at me, and headed for the salesman.

"Here." He gave him a small piece of paper.

"What are you doing Malfoy, I'm paying!" Harry exclaimed.

I looked over at Draco, shocked. He glanced over at me and smiled.

"Don't worry Potter. Hermione, come sign the papers." Harry looked over at me, a questioning look on his face.

I walked over towards the table.

"Sign here, and here." I obeyed. "And, you sir, sign here, and here." He moved the papers to Draco.

"No, it's just hers." He smiled.

"Draco, sign it." He hesitated, but did so.

"Congratulations Miss Granger, and Mr Malfoy, the house is now fully yours." He stood, collecting the documents and headed for the door. "Oh the keys are on the bench." He smiled and walked out, we heard the door close after him.

"Hermione! Congrats! I've already picked my room by the way, I'm totally ditching Harry for you."

"What!" Harry screamed.

"Kidding! But this house is a-maz-ing!" she come up to me and hugged me. "Harry and I have to go home, Mum has wedding plans prepared for us. I'll see you soon, right?"

"Come over any time!" she smiled, and dragged Harry out. The door closed after them.

"You didn't have to Draco."

He walked over to me, grabbing my waist and pulling me against him.

"You owe me." He smirked, his blue eyes swirling.

"And how do I do that?" I gulped.

"Well, first we need to go buy some furniture, for instance, a bed."

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired after house hunting all morning." He glared, but smiled.

"Let's go then?"

"Yep." I stepped away from him, heading out into the hallway. I picked up my bag, and felt a warm hand slide into mine.

"One question. What's the thing upstairs?"

"The TV? We watch movies on it, it'll be great." I blushed. _Draco Malfoy just bought me a house. Now he's holding my hand. I'm falling for Draco._

We apparated away.

***Draco POV***

6 hours later, we were home. _Home? _It was Hermione's home. _But she makes me feel at home… _This house was everything to her, I could see it in her eyes. That's why we spent 6 hours shopping. She couldn't decide which bedding to pick, or what couch was best for the living room, or which coffee table would be the hardest for me to break if I was in the mood I was in the night at the hotel. In the end, we spent over forty thousand dollars. I didn't care, it was my father's money. _He won't even notice it's gone. _Tomorrow, Hermione was scheduled in for the appointment with her lawyer, she claimed she'd pay me back as soon as she had the money. I told her countless times that I didn't want it, but she still insisted.

Hermione was in her room, setting up random bits of furniture, I was meant to be setting up the living room. I had unpacked the couch, but gave up on the rest. Hermione wanted us to do this the muggle way, piece by piece. I didn't have the patience for that though. I was looking out the window when I heard a loud thud.

I ran into the bedroom. The room was finished.

"Get lazy did you?" I smirked, crossing my arms and leaned against the doorframe.

"Well, I'd be here for hours, and I can't be bothered."

She walked over to me, but went to walk past me. I caught her in my arms.

"Going somewhere?"

"Uhm…" she blushed.

"You still owe me, and we now have a bed."

My back was against the frame, and she was leaning on me, looking into my eyes. Her face went a deep red. _She's nervous._

"Draco, you know I've never…" she looked down.

"I don't want to do that. I mean, I've liked you for what? A few days?" _Shit, I've never liked anyone before!_

"Days? Liked?" she looks back up at me, and blushes more.

"Yeah, I admit it. I'm falling for you Hermione, and I'm not ashamed to admit it." _I'm not?_

"You are?"

"Want me to prove it?"

She giggles. "I think I do."

I grab her hand and walk her over to the bed. I push her gently down, so she's lying on her back at the foot of the bed. I lean over her, letting some of my weight lean on her, I cup her face.

"You're beautiful Hermione."

I lean in and kiss her lightly, but she pushed my chest up lightly.

"I think I like you to Draco."

She pulls her arms out from under me, and wraps them in my hair, pulling me down. Our lips meet, sending my body into a frenzy. Suddenly, my hands are all over her, she's moving with my touch. Her hands come to the bottom of my shirt, my jacket already on the floor, and pulls at it. I sit up and pull it off. She's looking at my stomach.

"Wow. Now, that is amazing." She runs her finger across what abs I have left, and I let out a moan.

I lean back down, kissing her intently. I grip her waist, squeezing gently.

"Can I take your shirt off?" _Better to ask then to get thrown out. _

"Yeah." I lean back up, pulling her top up, she lifts her arms, and it goes over her head. I throw it to the floor.

I gaze down at her, she's blushing slightly, her bra is all black lace, and I can see right through them. I feel the blood rush down. _Oh Fuck, No!_ I'm sitting on her hips, legs apart, so I know she can feel it. I feel heat spread across my face. _It's not every day you get fucking Draco Malfoy blushing. _All I hear, is her giggling.

"What?" I look into her eyes.

"I've never seen you so embarrassed!" she laughs.

"Well…"

"Come here, you."

She grabs my hair again, and pulls me down, kissing me hungrily. I keep my hands at her waist, afraid that if I put them somewhere she didn't like, we'd stop.

A few minutes passed, than I felt her stomach rumble against mine. I stop playing with her tongue, and lean up.

"Hungry miss?" she blushes.

"Starving."

I stand up, and grab her hand, pulling her up.

"Ever seen me in the kitchen?" I smirk.

"No."

"Good, cause neither have I. Can you cook?"

"You jerk!" she hit my stomach, but laughed.

She leaned over onto the bed and reached for her top. Trying not to stare at her behind, I leaned down to get mine too. As I stand back up, she pecks me on the lips, leaving me wanting more.

"You're mean!" I shout, as she walks across the hall into the living room, she laughs.

***Hermione POV***

I always cooked for my parents, so I'm a pretty good cook, but not a professional. I walk into the kitchen, pulling on one of the many new aprons we bought. I opened the fridge, taco's it was. As I started, Draco walked in.

"What are you making?"

"Taco's."

"What the heck are they?"

"You'll find out."

He sat down at the table, watching me. The mince was ready, so I chopped up some lettuce and tomato. I set it all up so we could make them ourselves. I pulled some out hard shells from the cupboard and set it on the bench.

"Come over and eat."

He stood, and walked over to the counter, pausing. "What do I do?" he asked.

"I'll make them. Wanna watch a movie?"

"Are they the case things you bought hundreds of?"

I smiled. "Yeah."

"Alright."

He watched intently with every movement I made, but he didn't interfere. I made 12, they were pretty big, and set then on a serving tray. I opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of juice. I grabbed two cups, and filled them both, Draco followed my every movement.

"Pick up the tray, let's go up." He did so, and I picked up the two cups.

We made our way up the staircase, and set the food on the tiny table between two chairs. He sat in a chair, and picked up his juice. I walked over to the DVD stand where at least 100 DVD's were situated. I picked a movie called 'Paul', a movie about an alien that's trying to go home and is helped by two alien fanatics. I put the movie in, and sit down, grabbing the remote.

"Eat." I command.

"How?"

"You don't know how to eat?"

"Well, not these!"

"Like this." I picked one up, without anything falling out of it, and shoved it in my mouth.

"Right." He did the same as I did, without dropping any either.

The movie started, and his eyes went straight to the screen in amazement. He kept shoving Taco's down his throat, leaving me with only two. But I didn't mind, I was watching him watch the movie.

When the movie finished, Draco's eyes were glued to the screen as the credits rolled.

"Is it over?" he looked over at me, sad.

"We can watch it again…"

"Can we watch another one?"

"Sure. Go choose one."

He walked over to the cabinet and pulled a random one out. He handed it to me.

"Titanic? You sure?" I giggled.

"Yes!"

"Alright…" I walked over and put it in.

***Draco POV***

I was in love with this muggle device. It really did entertain me, I had tears coming out of my eyes from laughing too hard, and the picture was just amazing.

But now we were watching this movie. It was alright to begin with, I mean I got to see some porn action going on, and then hell broke loose. The ship started sinking! And then it got all emotional and I couldn't help but tear up. _Get a grip Draco! _When I looked over to Hermione, she had tears running down her face as well.

"I think we should throw this one out."

"What? Why?" she looked over at me, wiping the tears away.

"You're crying!"

"It's normal Draco." She laughed.

"Oh." I turned my head back to the screen.

When it was over, I pushed the 'power' button on the remote, the way Hermione told me, and glanced over at her. She was curled up on her chair, fast asleep. I looked at the clock on the wall, it was 3 in the morning. I walked over to her, picked her up and proceeded down the stairs. I walked into her bedroom, and laid her down on her bed. She had changed into her shorts and singlet half way through the movie, so I didn't have to change her. I tucked the sheets around her, but hesitated at the door. I didn't want to leave her. We had set up a bedroom for myself, in the room next to hers, but I wanted to be in bed, with her. So I did. I took off my pants, and shirt, and crawled under the sheets next to her.

The minute I laid my head down, Hermione rolled over and rested her head against my chest, her arm draping over my stomach. I couldn't help but smile. My hand went to her hair, and I played with it for what seemed like hours.

It wasn't hours, it was minutes. I closed my eyes and thought about the night I just had. It was probably one of the best nights of my entire life. Hermione had introduced me into the world's greatest invention, that made me like her that much more.

_I'm crazy. Crazy for the way I feel about Hermione. Every second makes me want to like her more. But I've never loved anyone. LOVE? DID I JUST THINK OF LOVE? No, I can't be… nobody loves after just two days of feeling this way… especially after 7 years of hate. But maybe this is different. Maybe…_

_Maybe I love Hermione Granger. _

_Or maybe I've just lost my mind. _


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I feel cheeky. So I'm staying up again, to write you all, yet another chapter. And yes, if you leave a review I'll diffidently read your story in the next few days and tell you what I think!

To answer some questions, When Hermione fell; it was her right arm the got sliced open, the opposite from the scarred one she already obtains. When Draco pushed her against the wall, after dragging her around the corner, multiple screws were sticking out, so that opened it up more. I'm sorry I forgot to include details about that! I cut out the scene where he goes back with her to help her remember!  
>The door in the theatre is the second bathroom, because when I was drawing the house, it didn't fit in anywhere else!<p>

Happy Reading all! I'm trying to attempt to make every chapter a little longer than the chapter before it, so if they start to get blurred together, yell at me! But this one's only 4,000 words, but I had to leave a cliff hanger! Long chapter next! READ TIME! GO! GO! GO!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Rubber what?<strong>

***Draco POV***

I woke up in a daze, but wanted to go back to sleep. This bed was heaven; they'd have to kill me to get me up. I was enclosed in the quilt, lying on my stomach. The bed was just simply perfect for me; I couldn't describe what I was feeling. That's when I realised where I was, _in Hermione's bed! _I rolled over to see if she was still sleeping, but she wasn't there. I was instantly worried. _Was she mad I slept in her bed? Oh crap, she is. _

I jumped out of the warm, softness of the bed, regretting it. "Hermione?" I called out.

"In here!" she was in the bathroom. I didn't bother putting any clothes on, I was planning on showering anyway.

I opened the door, stepping in without fully thinking about it. _Draco Malfoy does not think in the mornings!_

"Hey!" she exclaimed, moving her hands to cover herself up. She was in the bathtub. _Naked. _

"I would walk back out, but well, I don't want to." I closed the door behind me, and leaned against it.

"Lucky I put bubbles in, or else…" she blushed.

"Or else I'd be in there in a second."

"But you're not."

"Clearly."

I walked over to the shower, opposite the oversized tub, but stopped in my tracks.

"What the fuck is that?" I muttered, pointing to a small yellow duck in the bath tub swimming around Hermione.

"This?" she pushed it so it swam faster.

"When did we buy a pet?"

Hermione burst out laughing. I had no idea what was wrong with her. I mean, there was a fucking duck in my- well, the house! In the tub! With my gir- Hermione! _I don't fucking like ducks. Expecially ones that smile constantly and never blink!_

"Oh Draco, you make me laugh." She giggled some more, picking the duck up.

"Are you replacing me with this stupid thing, that does nothing but quack?"

"Draco! It's a rubber duck! It's not real!" she laughed, throwing it over at me.

I flinched away; it landed on the floor, soap and water around it. I kicked it with my bare foot, making it fly and hit the wall. I smirked. _That'll teach him to get near my Hermione! _

"You're so mean Draco. So, SO mean! Pick him up and give him here, he's cute." She handed her hand out, ready to receive the dead duck.

"What is it for?"

"It just sits in the tub, for decoration."

"Can we throw it out?"

"No! Now give him here!"

"Why are you so attached to something that's so unusable?" I muttered, bending down and picking the almost dried duck up.

"Don't start an argument with me over my ducky!"

I threw the duck in the tub, towards the end Hermione wasn't in. I burst out laughing. Clutching my sides?

"Ducky?"

"Oh, shut up you." She smiled, reaching for the bar of soap next to the tub.

"I'd really join you, but I'm a bit disgusted by your unappealing duck fetish." I opened the door to the shower, pulling off my boxers, and stepped in.

***Hermione POV***

I knew it was going to be fun having Draco around, making me laugh with his curiosity of normal muggle things. But things weren't always going to be this way, this easy, not until he was safe, or from his point of view, had his father dead. I shuttered at the thought. _Harry has to help. _I couldn't do this on my own.

I stepped out of the tub, making sure Draco's back was to me in the shower, and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked into my room, and into my wardrobe. _Narnia. We have to watch Narnia! _I grabbed the purple jeans of the shelf, and threw on a plain white tee that had a hood draping down the back. I walked back out to the room, magically drying my hair and curling it. I sat on the bed, putting a few bobby pins here and there. The door to the bathroom opened, and Draco walked out with a towel around his waist. He paused, seeing that I was already dressed.

"Draco, I have an idea."

"What is it?" he stood there, letting water drip down is body.

I had to shake myself to stop from gazing at his naked chest. _How can he be so… perfect? _

"We're going to the lawyer, then to a pet shop."

"No. I don't want a duck roaming around the house!"

I giggled. "I don't want a duck Draco."

"Then what? A toad? An owl? A cat?" he smirked. _Oh, Crookshanks. _

"No, we'll see when we get there. Now go get dressed, I don't wanna go to this thing alone."

"Don't worry I'm coming." He walked out the room.

I had finished with my hair, and now proceeded with applying a little make-up. When I was applying the last touches of lip-gloss, Draco appeared at the door of the bathroom.

"Sexy." He drooled out.

"Shh." I muttered.

I put down the tube, and walked towards Draco.

"I don't like it anymore."

"What? Why?" I went to go back and fix it, but his hands gripped my waist and pulled me in for a quick slobbery kiss.

"You're disgusting Draco." I laughed, wiping the rest of it off. _Fine, no gloss then._

"You don't need it. Really." He pecked my lips then walked towards the front door.

He looked exquisite today, dark denim jeans that fit his legs in all the right places, and a navy sweater with a collared shirt underneath. I couldn't help but think of being in his arms once again, my face against his chest, breathing in the smell of him. Being overwhelmed with the sense of security, feeling loved, or at least liked in some way. I came out of my daydream and focused back on him, he was staring at me.

I walked over to him, took his hand and apparated away.

***Draco POV***

"That was just dreadful!" Hermione claimed.

"I know." I opened the door for her, stepping out into the street.

"I mean, firstly, he's horrible and secondly, he just doesn't care!"

"I know."

"I'll be happy to never have to see him again!" I paused and turned to face her.

"It's over, okay? We'll be fine." I pulled her in for a hug.

"We'll?"

"Yeah. Both of us." I let go. "Now where are we going?" She smiled, and grabbed my hand, pulling me down the abandoned street.

The meeting with the lawyer didn't go well. _Bloody bastard. _He had no sympathy for a girl who had just lost her parents, none at all. He basically threw a document over at Hermione, and then left the room. _I'll curse him into oblivion! _She almost cried reading her parents will, they had left everything to her. They stated that Hermione, if old enough, should sell the house they had lived in, and all their belongings. For a poor family, Hermione ended up with a lot. She wasn't a millionaire, but she'd make it last. With the house sold, Hermione had gotten just under seven hundred thousand dollars.

Hermione stopped in her tracks, and turned to look into a window. I followed her gaze and pouted.

"Oh god Hermione, please, no!" she looked back at me, but pulled me through the door.

We passed an assortment of colourful fluffy objects, and then an isle filled with colourful circle shaped beds. Hermione turned around a corner, opened a door, and pulled me through. Barks and yelps filled my ears and the smell was horrible. There were a number of cages before us, and inside small creatures were running around like their tails were on fire. She continued to pull me to the first cage. Inside, was a big dog, it was golden and its tail wagged happily.

"Aw, Draco look how cute he is!"

"He smells." I stepped away.

"Fine, go look around."

I walked away, my head bent down looking at the different types of dogs. There were big and small ones, sleeping ones and full of energy ones. There was one that caught my attention, a fat pudgy one, whose head was in a bowl eating. I laughed at it and looked into the next cage.

I could barely see it. It was in the shaded part of the cage, curled up in the corner. I bent down to get a better look. All I could see was bright blue eyes looking at me, staring at me longingly. I smiled, its eyes were stunning. I was amazed at how bright they were. The dog stood up, and walked out of the shade. It wasn't a big dog, but it wasn't small either. Its body was grey, whilst its feet were white. _Oh my god, its wearing boots! _I laughed. The dog walked closer to me, and I got a better look. Its face was grey as well, but its muzzle and ears were all white, but the eyes were more beautiful up close.

"She likes you, you know." I spun around, to see a girl in uniform looking down at me. "She never leaves the corner." I turned my head back around.

"What's her name?"

"Bailey. Here I'll get her out."

I took a step back for the girl. Instantly, Bailey went back to her corner, curling back up. The girl opened the cage door, and stepped away, walking away. I stepped into the cage, and crouched down. Bailey jumped up, and walked up to me. She stopped a few feet away, so I put my hand out. Instead of sniffing it, like most dogs do, she licked it playfully. I couldn't help but smile. She walked closer to me, coming in between my legs, and looked up at me. I put my arms around her and lifted her up. She fit perfectly in my arms, and she was so fluffy!

"Hey Bailey." I whispered, she jumped up and licked my chin.

As I laughed and pulled away, scratching her back, Hermione came around the corner.

"I see you've found a friend." I turned to face her, smiling.

"Bailey."

Hermione walked closer, getting a better look. She smiled, and pet Bailey's head. Bailey looked across at her, and licked Hermione's hand.

"She likes you." I stated.

"She likes you more."

"Can we keep her?"

"Someone's attached." I smiled again. "Of course we will! She's gorgeous!"

We walked through the door, back into the shop. Hermione walked over to the counter, while I went and had a look at some beds. There were too many to choose from, so I set Bailey down. _I wonder if she's smart._

Holding onto her sides, so she wouldn't run away, "Bailey, sit." She did. "Stay." I let go of her, and took a step back. She stayed.

I looked at the wall of beds, Most of them were for smaller dogs, Bailey was small, but she'd need a bigger one. I grabbed a few I liked and threw them on the floor, waiting for Hermione's opinion. Once I had got all the ones I thought would be alright, I turned to look at Bailey. Instead of where I left her, she was moving various beds with her muzzle.

"Bailey what are you doing?" I laughed.

After huffing, Bailey seemed satisfied with her choice and lay down on a dark brown bed that had a blue bone shaped pillow connected to the side, the colour blue matched her eyes almost exactly. She put her head on the pillow and huffed one last time, closing her eyes. I smiled, and started piling the rejected beds back on the shelf.

After a few minutes, I bent down to see that Bailey was fast asleep. Instead of waking her, I lifted the bed with her still in it, and walked over to the counter where Hermione no longer was. The girl however was at the counter.

"Where'd Hermione go?" I asked her.

"I'm over here!" I followed the voice, smiling to the girl.

Hermione had a basket in her hands, and was throwing various fluffy toys in to it. She looked over at me and smiled.

"This is so fun, Draco!" she kept grabbing handfuls of random toys and throwing them in.

"Isn't that enough?" I laughed, repositioning Bailey.

She looked down at her basket, which was now overfilling. "Oh right." She picked it up, and went and got another one.

"Another? What for?" I didn't want to ask.

"Food!" she walked around the corner, so I followed.

She had already set the basket down and was throwing various bags of dried food, tins, dog treat bags, and then a set of two ceramic bowls, one blue, one purple then she grabbed a purple leash and collar from the other wall. She stood, looking down at her two baskets. She giggled.

"We need a trolley."

"We're going home now, right?"

"Yeah. Why not." She picks up both baskets, and nods her head at the counters direction.

I walk over to the small counter, laying the still sleeping Bailey on the floor. Hermione attempted to heave the baskets on the counter, but almost toppled over. I grabbed the food one from her grasp, and put it on the counter easily. Hermione put her one on the floor, leaving room on the counter for the girl to serve.

"Got a bit of stuff I see?" she smiled.

"Yeah, just a little." Hermione giggled, looking at me.

She started scanning things, and placing them in bags.

"So, first time buyers?"

"Yep. We just got a house." Hermione replied.

"Aw, good. Bailey seems to really like you two; she was real hesitant around everybody that wanted her, even the staff. So I'm thrilled that you guys came today!"

"So are we, she's precious."

"I'm glad she's sleeping comfortably, she hasn't slept right in days."

"Why's that?"

"Well, no one really knows. It was almost like she knew you two were coming, so she didn't allow herself to be given away."

"It's a good thing I wanted a dog then!" Hermione beamed.

She finished with the first basket, so Hermione lifted up the second one.

"Where did she come from?" I asked. The girl looked at me, surprised I was talking.

"She was found in a house that was on fire, she was so little they said, she's lucky she's alive."

"What happened to the owners?"

"Nobody knows, nobody even remembers anyone living there." _Weird._

"Crazy."

"Very, now what bed is she lying on?"

"It's a brown one with a blue bone on it."

"Oh right, perfect choice!"

"I didn't choose it, she did!" I laughed.

"She's a smart dog."

"I know." I muttered.

"Now, she's had all her vaccines, and she's ready to go. The total comes to one thousand, three hundred and forty seven dollars." _Fuck dogs are expensive!_

Hermione fiddled with her purse, but I stopped her.

"I got this." I winked at her, pulling another check out of my pocket. I scribbled the amount on it, and gave it to her.

"Ah, young love, it's so adorable." I smiled and handed her the check.

I glanced at Hermione, "You ganna be alright carrying Bailey? I'll grab the bed and that." She nodded and carefully picked up Bailey.

I picked up the bed and all 15 bags and followed Hermione out the door. She walked towards a nearby alley we had used to get here. Rounding the corner, Hermione touched my arm and we were off.

A minute later, we landed safely in the safeness of the living room. I dropped everything on the floor, realising we hadn't even set the room up yet. I reached down for my wand, with a quick swish, the room was made up. Picture frames and canvases hung neatly on various walls, an L shaped lounge sat in the middle of the room, the chair that I had unpacked was against a wall, a small TV was on a stand, and various objects were in the small spots.

Hermione smiled. "Just how I wanted it!" She laid Bailey on the corner of the oversized couch, and moved her bed to the clear wall next to it.

Hermione then walked over to me, where I was standing in the middle of a bunch of bags. She wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling me down. _Oh boy. _I loved it when she took charge. She pressed her lips against mine, parting for a split second.

"Thank-you." She whispered against my cheek.

"For what?" I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling our bodies together.

"For being you. For choosing such a beautiful puppy. For paying. For you." She pressed you lips against mine once again.

Pulling her closer, she parted her lips, allowing me in. Just as I was about to move us to the bedroom, Bailey was at our feet, jumping up on our legs, wanting attention. We parted, and I knelt down.

"Hello sleepy." I picked Bailey up, snuggling her in my arms. I looked at Hermione, she was staring at me.

"What?" I asked her.

"You're just… gorgeous Draco." She blushed, looking down.

"I know." She giggled, picking up the bags, and walked to the kitchen.

I looked down at Bailey, she was staring at me, with her eyes full of love. I rolled her over in my arms, so she was on her back like a baby. She dropped her head back, hanging over my arm, looking into the kitchen. If I was going to think of what Bailey would say at this moment, she would totally say 'That way, servant!' I laughed to myself, and walked into the kitchen.

Hermione was unpacking all the bags, and she looked at me as I walked in.

"Have you noticed that she has little boots on her?" I grinned.

"What?" she asked.

"Look at her paws! The legs are grey, but her paws are white! Like boots!"

She laughed. "She's so cute!"

She cut a tag off a yellow frizzy dog shaped toy, and threw it on the floor. I placed Bailey on her feet, and she went charging for the toy, shaking her head as she grabbed it. I laughed, and she took off into the distance, rounding the corner into the hallway. I turned back to Hermione, who was now unloading the food. I looked at the pile of toys.

"Was all this necessary?" I asked, picking one up.

"Yes! I couldn't help myself!" she opened a cabinet door, and put the bags and tins in.

I started gathering all the empty bags, and walked over to the bin, shoving them in. I walked over to the toys, grabbed the scissors and started taking all the tags off.

"I'm surprised you're doing all of it the muggle way." Hermione said, a smile forming.

"I would, but I left my wand back in there, and I'm too lazy to get it." I laughed, as did she.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, Bailey pounced around in her new home, constantly bugged Draco, and never stopped biting her toys. It was almost dinner time, and Draco and I were exhausted, from what, we didn't know, but we blamed Bailey. We were all snuggled up on the couch, Bailey in one corner, Draco and I in the other, cuddling.

"You know, Hermione, I never asked the girl what breed Bailey is." At the sounds of their names, both Hermione and Bailey looked at me.

"She's a husky, isn't that obvious?"

Bailey walked along the couch, towards me; she put one paw on my leg, and looked up at me.

"Come on." I tapped my leg, and she curled up on my lap.

Hermione moved from under my arm, I looked at her questioningly, but she shook her head. "I'm ganna get dinner started."

I nodded, and she moved off into the kitchen. _Yeah, Get to the kitchen and make me food women! _Truth was, I was starving, and apparently, so was Bailey.

***Hermione POV***

After we all ate, and the dishes were done, we were all ready for bed. I took Draco's hand and pulled him into my bedroom, shoving him on the bed. He grinned, and took my waist in his hands. _I could get used to this. _As I moved into his lap, we both heard noises coming from the living room we couldn't recognise. We looked at each other, and stood up.

Walking into the living room, we saw a struggling Bailey pulling her bed by her teeth towards my bedroom. I giggled and walked over to her. I picked the bed up, Bailey letting go instantly. Walking back to my room with Draco at my side and Bailey at our feet, reminded me of a time when my mum bought home a kitten and it used to follow me everywhere. But after Crookshanks tragic death, I was done with cats.

I walked to a clear corner of the room, and laid Baileys bed down. She happily jumped on the bed, her head on the blue pillow, and watched me and Draco.

Draco took his pants off, then his shirt. I did the same, but put on a clean nightie. It was a cream coloured silk, with black lace around the edges, ending mid-thigh. When Draco turned and saw me, his eyes popped open; I blushed but walked towards the bed. I sat on the edge, looking back at Bailey, nearly asleep.

"Oh my god, Draco! Look at this!" I pointed to her bed.

"What the hell? Did you do this?"

"No! we've had her for a day!"

"Can this night possibly get any weirder?"

"I don't know Draco. But this is creepy."

I stared at her dark brown bed. There, at the entrance to the bed, was a green sparkled name stitched into the bed. It spelt out 'Bailey' and had a paw print next to it. It was really spooky, because it was dark in my room, and the letters glowed. Bailey didn't seem to be bothered by this, she was sound asleep.

"Is it magic?" I asked him.

"I don't know!"

He paced the room, looking back at the bed.

"This is scaring me Drake, I don't like this, that bed has never left our sight, I picked it up a second ago!"

"There's something not quite right with this house Hermione, and I think I know what it is." _What?_

He walked over to me, grabbing my hand and walked into the living room.

"The stairs see? It's almost identical to your locket."

"Well, I noticed that before…" I looked down at my locket, but Draco had my attention again.

"But that's not it."

He picked up my hand again, and pulled me back into the hallway. Passing every door, he comes to a stop right at the end of it. _Was this here before? _I had never noticed this door, but it was beautiful, the woodwork had a detail to it that said _magic. _He opened it, and stepped out, pulling me with him.

What I saw wasn't what I was expecting.

_Oh boy. _


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey Guys! I'm so sorry for not updating sooner, I've been sick and had so much going on. But I hope this chapter was worth the wait, and I hope you all like it! For me, I loved writing this chapter, it just, I dunno. Maybe cause I haven't written in forever. It felt good. So I'll update again in the next few days! Enjoy! Review Please!

**Chapter Seven: Taken.**

***Draco POV***

"Bailey, sit!" Hermione exclaimed, holding a treat over Bailey's head.

"Hermione, she's getting fatter because of you!" I laughed.

"Oh. Shh, she's a good puppy." She bent down and gave the treat to Bailey, who took it obediently and ran to her bed.

It was late morning, the sun shining heavily into the room, casting rays along the walls. Spring was on our doorstep. I was lounging on Hermione's bed, watching her move around the room.

"What are you doing, babe?" I muttered, staring at her leaning over a book stand.

"Babe?" she looked across at me, one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, babe." She blushed.

"Nothing really, just thinking."

I sat up, crawling to the edge of the bed, letting my legs dangle over the edge. I looked Hermione up and down; she was flustered, slightly sweating. _Stop it Drake. _If I let my mind wonder, I'd have Hermione in the pool outside, naked. _I can't think like that!_ I couldn't, really. She was wearing a short mid-thigh length black dress that hugged her waist, but flowed waist down. If I had it my way, that dress would look prettier on the floor. If you couldn't tell, I was in need of her, right here, right now.

"Thinking about what?" I stumbled, redirecting my mind back to the conversation.

"I don't know, everything I guess."

"Like what?"

"You, what you found, Bailey, how unique this place is…" she gestured around her, then stopped and looked directly at me. "…You." She took a step towards me.

"What about me?" _she isn't helping me keep my head in place!_

"How weird this is. How quickly I've…" she stopped.

"You've what?"

"Fallen for you."

"You're not the only one remember?"

"I know. But it's just…"

"Strange, weird, exciting and new."

She giggled. "Diffidently exciting."

"Trust me I know."

She walked up to me, positioning herself between my legs and placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Draco Malfoy, if this is all just a dream. I don't ever want to wake up."

She leaned down, and kissed me. _This girl will be the death of me! _I instantly felt the blood rush down, and instantly knew, I didn't have the slightest chance of hiding it. I felt Hermione's body press more up against mine, and she moaned slightly. Her arms ran down my torso and stopped at the hem of my shirt. She tugged on it, and lifted it up over my head, breaking the kiss. She pushed me down, so I was lying on the bed, legs still dangling over the edge. She didn't take her eyes off my face, and moved her hands to the side of her dress, pulling at a little zipper. I groaned when she slowly pulled her dress off in front of me, showing a matching pair of black lacy strapless bra, and undies. _Oh my god. _I couldn't stop it. My pants rose, and felt like I was going to explode with sexual frustration for this girl.

I propped myself on my elbows, gazing at how beautiful she was. She smiled, and crawled onto the bed. Her legs were straddling me, but she wasn't leaning on me. She licked her lips, so I did the same. I lifted my lifeless arms, and pulled on her waist, making her fall onto me. Her lips smashed against mine, sending spasms of fire and chills through me. I couldn't keep my hands off of her, she was just too amazing. Her hands were at my hair, moving through it, whilst she playfully bit my bottom lip. But that wasn't the only delight she was giving me. Her inner thighs were rubbing against my Eiffel tower, creating an overwhelming feeling of need. There were just too many clothes still between us. I moved my hands to her waist, playing with the fabric that was covering my destination. She moaned against my lips, but she suddenly stopped and sat up.

I heard it too, a loud popping sound that came from the living room, just across the hall. Someone was here, and we were half naked, with the door wide open. Hermione jumped off me, grabbed her dress and ran to the open wardrobe. I stood up, I couldn't go see who it was! I was… well, not ready for visitors! I walked over to the bathroom, closing and locking the door, and turned on the shower. _Guess I'll just do it myself then. _

The shower was cold, and I couldn't be bothered fixing it. I was pissed off. More than pissed off. I had punched the wall a couple times, and almost broke the polished white tile. I turned the water off, grabbed the towel and stepped out of the shower.

After wiping myself down, I wrapped the towel around me and stepping out of the bathroom. It was oddly quiet. Too quiet. I grabbed a pair of black jeans that were on the floor from a few days ago and pulled them on. Ignoring the shirt next to it, I walked out into the hall. Looking down the hall towards the back, I was shocked to find the back door wide open, and swinging with the breeze. _What the hell? _I walked towards it, getting anxious. The whole house was too quiet, and I felt a sense of doom about it.

Stepping out into the yard, I slowly glanced around. Nothing had changed, yet something was different.

The pool in the far left corner was ordinary, the maple trees looming over it, leaves falling slowly into the pool. I looked to the right of the yard, where the big oak stood strong. I walked down the path towards it, remembering what Hermione first thought.

"_What does this mean Draco? I don't understand." She took a step away from the tree._

"_I don't know Hermione, but it means this wasn't a muggle house."_

"_But the names… The recent one's… Dumbledore…. Fred… Professor Snape…" She took a step forward reaching her hand out. _

_The path we took towards the tree was a curved but ordinary stone path. But when we reached the tree, everything changed. What looked like an ordinary old oak before now looked like a charmed tree that held many secrets. The tree was taller than the house, its branches stretching over the whole backyard, letting little sun in. Flowers and shrubs rounded the tree, except the front, from where the path ended. Looking closer at the tree, Hermione gasped. Golden words were encrypted into the tree, like the tree was bleeding gold. _

_She leaned towards it, getting a better look. I gazed at her, as tears fell from her eyes. _

"_My parents…" _

_Millions of names were engraved onto the tree. Including Hermione's parents. As we were reading all the names on the trunk, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Fred Weasley, and a little higher up, Sirius Black, James Potter, Lily Potter. The names sparkled like the sun, the greatest loses to the wizarding world loomed on it. _

_Hermione looked at me, tears still falling._

"_What does this mean Draco?"_

"_I think it means whoever lived here, had amazing powers, and held knowledge of every person witch, wizard, or muggle who meant something to the wizarding world, which have died. Like a tombstone."_

"_But… why? Why would someone have made this?" she walked over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist._

"_They were keeping track of all the tragic deaths, all these deaths weren't normal. These people were murdered." _

"_So they were keeping track of those murdered, for what?" she sniffled._

"_Voldemort had everything to do with all of these people. He was the killer." _

"_That doesn't answer my question."_

"_This was to remind them I guess, the people that lived here."_

"_Remind them for what? _

"_Motivation for getting revenge." _

"_But Voldemort's dead, Harry killed him."_

"_But his followers aren't." _

_As Hermione cried against my chest, the names vanished, then reappeared showing more names towards the trunk. More people were dying. Because of him. Because of Voldemort, even though he was dead. _

I snapped out of the memory from a few days ago, and returned to the present day. The sun was shining through the many leaves and the sense of devastation still surrounded me. I walked along the path towards the tree. I could hear whimpering and my heart beat faster. I started jogging until I reached the tree.

Bailey was there. Lying down, her nose facing the tree, and tail which usually wagged constantly, now lay flat against the ground. She was crying.

"Bailey what's wrong?" She didn't move, just continued to cry.

I knelt down, and rubbed her back. She looked up at me, her usually bright swirling blue eyes, were a tint of grey. _Oh no. _Something was wrong. Really wrong. Her head moved back to the ground, facing the same point at the tree. I looked at where the tip of her nose faced.

_Oh no. NO. FUCK NO! NO! NO! NO! _

There, shining in golden liquid was Hermione's name. I felt my stomach drop, my heart skip a few beats, and my head pound. I started breathing unevenly, palms sweating, and I started to shake. I didn't know what to do. _She can't be dead. _

I stood, and ran towards the house. Running into the hall I started shouting.

"HERMIONE? HERMIONE ARE YOU HERE?"

There was no answer, but I could hear Bailey start to bark. Scared for her, I ran back to where she was. She was sitting up, staring towards me. As I walked closer to her, she lay back down, nose centimetres away from touching Hermione's name.

I felt tears fall, _she doesn't deserve this._ My hand went out to touch her name, and the second I touched it, I was somewhere else.

***Hermione POV***

I pulled on my dress, and heard the bathroom door slam shut. I zipped the dress back up and turned around. Bailey was in the middle of the doorway, attempting to block my exit. I laughed at her, and stepped over her head.

I walked into the living room, fixing my hair as I walked, and had Bailey at my feet. I stopped in my tracks.

"My, my, my. Look what we have here, a filthy mudblood."

Lucius Malfoy was standing in the middle of the living room, cane in hand. Two death eaters were at his side; hood's and masks covering their identities.

Bailey was in front of me, growling. I couldn't talk, or move. My wand was nowhere near me, I was doomed.

"Take her!"

The death eaters were instantly in front of me, wands drawn. "DRACO! HELP! DRACO!" I screamed, attempting to run to the bathroom. But I didn't hear him moving, he hadn't heard.

"DRACO! HELP ME!"

The death eaters grabbed my arms, and we apparated away.

When I opened my eyes, I was in a dungeon, a dungeon I instantly recognised. This is where it had all happened. It was dark in here, and I couldn't feel anything. A few moments later, I heard a door open, and footsteps walking towards me. I stopped breathing, and didn't move an inch. _Please, God. Help me, Please._

Suddenly, a strong arm gripped my elbow, and pulled me up. I screeched. He pulled me towards the light coming from the door, and pushed me out. Lucius was at the foot of the stairs, waiting for me.

"Look at you. You filthy pest." He nodded his head at the death eater behind me, and I was pushed up the stairs, following Lucius.

We walked into an all too familiar room, the room I was once tortured in. The death eater threw me on the floor, and walked away. I gazed up at Lucius, who had the most evil look on his face. _Oh Draco, please help! _In truth, I was terrified. I had nothing to help me defend myself, and Lucius was twice my size.

"What are you doing with the boy I want to murder?" he sneered.

"You would murder your own son?" I muttered, glaring at him.

"HE IS NO SON OF MINE!"

He walked closer to me and withdrew his wand, with a wave, I was drenched in pain. My whole body felt like it was in a blender, bones twisting in ways they shouldn't, my body was in spasms, attacking from the inside out. I couldn't think, I could barely feel. But I knew I was in pain, I could sense it. This feeling was unbearable. _Just kill me now!_ I wanted to scream, but my jaw felt like it was glued shut.

In a second it stopped. I was panting on the stone cold floor, Lucius leaning over me.

"Why are you helping him?"

"Because I want to." I blurted out.

"WHY? WHY WOULD HE WANT HELP FROM YOU, MUDBLOOD?"

"Ask him, he's your son."

As I watched him, his face grew violent. His cheeks reddened, and muscles tensed. His hand went to his pocket, and he pulled out a knife. _Oh no. _

***Draco POV***

I was standing over someone. That someone was shaking with pain below me. I looked around the room, I was alone, but I knew exactly where I was, Malfoy Manor. I looked back to the person on the floor and realised how stupid I was to not recognise her immediately. It was Hermione, her hair strewn out behind her, her body shaking with tremors.

"Hermione!" I crouched down, but she didn't hear me.

I reached out my hand to touch her, to let her know I was here, to save her. But my hand went straight through her waist. I couldn't save her. I couldn't even let her know I was here. _Fuck! _In that moment, I was forced back home, back to Hermione's house.

Bailey was sitting up, and staring at me. She whimpered, and laid back down facing the tree.

Hermione wasn't dead.

She was alive.

Her name on the tree, shining with golden liquid, was there to help me find the one I'd lost.

I had to save her.

But I couldn't do it on my own.

_Fuck._

Moments later, I had a shirt and shoes on, my wand in my boot, and Bailey on her leash. With nowhere else to go, I apparated to the Weasley's.

***Hermione POV***

I was alone. _Thank god._ My body couldn't take any more. I was throbbing with pain. Pain I didn't know if it was real or not. Pain that led me to believe I was on the verge of dying. But I welcomed death. Death would be better than this, lying in my own blood, my body refusing to listen to my commands.

I cringed as I heard the door open, but the footsteps weren't the usual one's I'd been hearing. These were soft, gentle, whilst the other one's were heavy and rushed. But I didn't feel safe. I was still in this tortured, dark place, Lucius called home.

The footsteps weren't rushed; in fact it was like a step per thirty seconds. But they were headed for me. My heart beat louder with each tap, my body cringing with each moment of silence.

"Oh, dear." Someone whispered. "What have they done to you?"

The footsteps grew closer, until they reached my back. They walked around, me so I could see…her.

It was Draco's mother. Narcissa Black. She crouched down, putting her hand on the top of my head. I couldn't stop myself from cringing the slightest, even though I knew she wasn't here to hurt me… _I hope. _

"Are you okay, dear?" she was looking me over, observing the cuts.

"No."

"He'll be here soon, I'm sure of it." She muttered more to herself than to me.

Without another gesture, she stood and walked back out, closing the door behind her. _I just want to go home. _

That's when the tears started to fall.

***Draco POV***

"IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO EVEN STAND HAVING YOU IN MY HOUSE YOUR FUCKED!"

"Weasel. It's-"

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR PROBLEMS, GO FIX THEM YOURSELF."

"Fine! I would if I could! If you'd listen to me for five fucking seconds you'd understand why im fucking here you idiot!"

Apparently, nobody that tolerated me in the Weasel household was out. And who was left? Fucking Weasel. And he didn't give a shit as to why I needed help. He wouldn't even let me talk! He wanted me out of his sight and out of his life.

"What? Has Hermione dumped you already?"

"It's not like that Weasel." I glared at him.

We were face to face. But I was taller, and he was a lot muscular. I wouldn't mind a repeat of the fight before, but this time, I'd make sure wands were out of the picture.

"Then what? Pansy caught you snogging her?"

"Weasel just shut up!"

"Then fucking tell me what you want, ferret."

"Hermione's been taken." I looked at the floor.

"WHAT?" He roared at me, pushing me up against the wall.

"Will you calm the fuck down! I know where she is! I just need help getting her back!"

"Why should I help you? It's probably your fault she's been taken."

"It is."

"So where is she?"

I looked at his reddened face; he was full of anger and hatred for me right now, possibly more angry than he's ever been at anyone before.

"Malfoy Manor."

***Hermione POV***

I didn't know what was going on around me, screams, shouts, and cries filled the room. I couldn't move, I couldn't open my eyes. But I couldn't concentrate on what was happening past the doors, only on me, on what I was going through. Nobody had come after Narcissa left, the torture stopping, but the pain never ended.

I was in a daze. I couldn't remember the last time I had eaten, or slept. I could've been here for days, or weeks for that matter, and I wouldn't even know. No-one was coming back. Not Narcissa, not any of the death eaters, not Draco.

I was left here to die, alone.

***Draco POV***

"She doesn't deserve you. She deserves better, you did this to her. If she's dead, it's your fault."

Weasel continuously flipped me off. He couldn't stop himself from blaming me for everything, even though it was him that had led Hermione to me. I didn't fight back though, _if she is dead, it is my fault. _Truth was, I did believe that Hermione deserved better, but it wasn't like we were 'together' or anything, we were just fooling around, _weren't we_?

"Oi, Scumbag, look!" Weasel pointed to the front gate of Malfoy Manor, where a deatheater suddenly appeared.

I knew I couldn't just floo there or apparate back in my room. Lucius would have already thought of that, and had it covered. Lucius, taking Hermione, was a trap for me. But he wouldn't expect me to have help. The plan was, that I'd walk up casually to the gate, and 'turn myself in' for Hermione's safety, whilst Weasel apparated with Kreacher, whom we reasoned with before we got here, to the dungeons, in case Hermione had been moved.

"Go on then Ferret." He spat, signalling towards the gates.

I hesitated, but nodded my head. _Time to fight._

I walked over to the gate, hands in my pockets, and head down. A few metres before the gate, the Death eater spoke.

"Who is it?" he hissed.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy, eh? Come to save your little mudblood of a girlfriend?"

"Something like that."

I heard the gate open, so I walked in. But before he had time to grab me, and take me to his 'leader' I pulled my wand out, and pointed it at him.

"Where is she." I muttered.

"For a Malfoy, you're quite stupid."

"Yeah? For a Death eater, you're awfully unprepared. Stupefy!" With a gasp, he flew into the nearby bushes, unconscious. _Idiot never expected me._

I walked up to a front window, crouching into the bushes. Lucius was in there, lecturing a circle of Death eaters. They all looked panicked, like something had gone completely wrong. _Please, let Hermione be alright. _

Forgetting them, I walked to the other side of the house, towards the dining room where Hermione had been when I saw her in the vision. These windows were painted black, so no passer-by's could see in. But there was a crack in the paint, just big enough to peek in.

I had to squint to see in, the room was dark, but there were a few candles lit so I could see. She was in the middle of the floor, not moving. Nobody was in there with her, she was alone. Or so I thought.

The window opened, and I fell in. I grabbed my wand and held it out in front of me, expecting to see a room full of Death eaters I couldn't even see.

"Draco, put that away!" a voice hissed.

"Mum?" I whispered, shocked.

"Hurry up, there coming back!"

"What?"

"Take her!"

Without another word, I stood and ran over to Hermione. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing was light and rugged. She was covered in blood, her dress torn open. Tears formed in my eyes, _Oh, what did he do to you? _

"Draco, hurry!"

I heard the heavy footsteps walking towards the room. I picked Hermione up, carefully, and walked back to mum. Only she'd be able to apparate away, my rights in the house taken away.

When she touched my arm, we were sucked up, then a few seconds later, were safely on solid ground. I knew where we were instantly, by the look of Hermione; she needed this place more than anyone.

St. Mungo's Hospital.

But that's when I realised what an idiot I was. I had left someone back at the Manor. Even though I hated him with a passion, he didn't deserve to be punished by Lucius.

"Mum, Weasel's at the Manor." I said, with a panicked voice.

"Don't worry, dear, he's back at home now."

"How do you know?"

"Kreacher. He knew we apparated away."

"Right."

"Go help your little girlfriend dear, I don't want Lucius knowing I helped."

"She's not my girlfriend." She walked up to me, and put her hand on my cheek.

"Yes she is, dear, you love her." She smiled.

"Love?"

"Love. Now I'll see you soon dear, goodbye."

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"How did you know I was coming?"

"I saw you, not clearly, but you were in the room an hour or so before you were actually there." _The tree. _"Goodbye, pumpkin. I love you."

"I love you too." I mumbled, and she vanished.

I didn't understand it at all. _Mum saw me. _But Hermione didn't? What kind of magic was this? But firstly, how did the Death eaters, and Lucius find us? I needed to go home, and put some fucking protection spells around the house before someone got hurt.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" I snapped my head around, still holding Hermione to my chest.

"I didn't do it, they did!" I shouted, facing Weasel's ugly head.

I walked over to a nearby nurse, Weasel still shouting nonsense behind me. She mumbled something incoherent, and walked over to a nearby room. I followed her with Weasel on my tail.

Entering the tiny room, I laid Hermione down on the bed. She looked better than I had expected, the blood was all dry, but bruises surrounded her body.

The nurse left the room, leaving me to deal with Weasel.

I sat down on the chair closest to the bed, where Hermione lay, lifeless. I grabbed her hand in both of mine, ignoring Weasel rampage. She was freezing. I glanced up at her face, her eyes were slowly opening.

"Hermione!" Weasel stammered.

He walked to the other side of the bed, taking her other hand in his. My stomach dropped, and my head swirled with rage of my own. _How fucking dare he touch my girl!_

"Ron?" she chocked.

"Hermione! Are you okay? Are you alive? Did they hurt you bad? Oh my god, I'm so sorry Hermione, I should have been there for you! I'm such an arsehole, I'm sorry Hermione, I love you, I'm so sorry I broke up with you!"

I couldn't help but glare at him, my hands clenched, forgetting I was holding Hermione's fragile hand.

"It's okay Ron, I'm okay. Just tired." She replied, smiling a little.

I let go of her hand, furious, and stood, storming out of the room. I couldn't think straight, all I thought of was shoving Weasel against a wall and pounding his head in. Hermione was mine, right? I mean, she wanted _me, _right?

This was why, I, Draco Malfoy, hated love.

***Hermione POV***

I couldn't feel my body. I was numb, everywhere. Even my mind was numb. I only really had one thing on my mind. One person. Draco Malfoy. But he wasn't here, he left. I didn't blame him really, Ron was being an idiot, yet again. He was jealous.

"Ron, where's Draco?" I mumbled.

"What? Why do you want him? He did this too you Hermione! No, I will not let you be with him, okay?"

"No, not okay, Ronald. I need him, now go find him and apologize!" his face reddened, but he walked out of the room.

After a minute or two, without sight of either Draco or Ron, the doctor walked in. He was old, with grey hair, and a white lab coat on. I recognised him from when I was here last time. He didn't say anything to me, just proceeded to examine me, and wrap some gauze around a few cuts. One on my calf, the opposite thigh, and he put a few stitches in my waist. He walked over to a small cabinet on the wall, and grabbed a few potions out. He opened them and mixed one with the other, the potion turned an ugly shade of green. He moved over to me, and poured it into my mouth. Despite the ugly looking colour, the potion tasted like lime. He smiled as I felt my body begin to wake up, my head clear, and the small amount of pain disappear. After he was satisfied, he walked out of the room.

A few moments later, a nurse walked in.

"You're good to go dear, we don't want to see you here again, okay?" she smiled and walked out.

I pulled myself up, seeing bruises all over me. I could feel them when I moved, and winced in pain. _I guess potions can't do everything. _After mere seconds, I stood, carefully, and heard someone enter the room.

"Sit down Hermione! Geeze, you want to kill yourself don't you?" It was Ron. I rolled my eyes.

I looked over at him, but smiled instantly. There, leaning against the doorframe was Draco. He looked angry, but had a crooked smile on his face. Seeing his familiar face lit up my world. He pushed Ron out of the way, and walked over to me. He softly grabbed me hand, and turned me to face him.

"I missed you." Tears formed in his eyes. "I thought I'd lost you, forever."

I let go of his hand, and wrapped my arms around his waist, feeling his lips press gently against my forehead. Feeling his arms wrap around my waist, we stayed there for what felt like a second, when Ron stormed out of the room.

Draco let go of me, and looked me in the eyes. "We have to go to the Weasels."

"Why?" I just wanted to go home!

"Well, Bailey's there." He giggled.

Without another word, we were gone.


End file.
